Um Novo Amor
by tsukii-chan
Summary: Higurashi Kagome tem que se mudar para Tokyo, onde conhece novos amigos e Taisho Inuyasha, um jovem hanyou que é capitão do time de futebol, ambos vão se conhecendo melhor, cada vez ficam mais apaixonados um pelo outro, mas há muitos querendo estragar o que há entre os dois. Será que essas pessoas vão conseguir?
1. Chapter 1 - Sayonara, cidade natal!

Oi minna-san! Tô aqui para postar para vocês, minha primeira fanfic! Bom, claro que tem seus erros e etc... Então relevem tá? Boa leitura! ^-^'

**Kagome**

Estava terminando de encaixotar as ultimas coisas do meu futuro ex-quarto, quando peguei um antigo porta-retrato da família. Na foto estava eu com seis anos segurando Soutta recém-nascido ao lado de mamãe e papai. Essa foto me trouxe lembranças de quando meu pai era vivo. Senti lágrimas começando a brotar em meus olhos, enquanto estava em transe, tendo nostalgias, sai do transe quando ouvi minha mãe me gritando para ir jantar.

- Já vou! – gritei de volta e guardei o retrato, entrando em transe novamente por conta dos meus pensamentos. Chacoalhei minha cabeça na tentativa de afastar os pensamentos que já estavam me deixando triste. Suspirei e fui jantar.

- Por que demorou filha? – Perguntou minha mãe enquanto se servia. Meu irmão notou que não estava sorridente como de costume

- Kagome... Doush'te?

- Ah, nada Soutta, estava apenas pensando...

- Bem, agora vamos comer – Disse minha mãe pegando seus hashis.

Foi uma janta cama como todas as outras. Após todos terminarem, quem lavou a louça foi eu, quando terminei, fui diretamente para o meu quarto. Fiquei fitando a lua cheia e pensando em todos meus amigos que ia deixar aqui em Yokohama, voava para longe em meus pensamentos, quando meu celular começou a tocar, o começo da musica Wide Wake – Katy Perry me encantava, fiquei o fitando e após alguns segundos, atendi.

- Moshi Moshi? – Continuei fitando a lua.

- _Kagome-chan?_ – pergunta Eri, minha amiga.

- Hai –

- _Você tem mesmo que ir amanhã? - _Perguntou com um tom triste

- Tenho... - respondi com o mesmo tom, após alguns segundos de silêncio

- _Bem, então temos que fazer uma festa de despedida!_

_- _Não pode ser amanha? Estou meio cansada...

- _Ah, então tá, até amanha Ka-chan, boa noite!_

_- _Boa noite! - finalizei a chamada e coloquei meu celular em cima da cama. Fui ao banheiro, escovei meus dentes, pus meu pijama e fui dormir.

No outro dia, acordei com os gritos da minha mãe.

- Kagome! Você tem visitas!

- Já vou! –gritei sonolenta, olhei meu relógio, 7h15 ainda! Bufei, coloquei um vestidinho florido amarelo com um bolero azul, fiz rabo-de-cavalo e desci. Quando vejo quem são as visitas, dou de cara com Eri, Ayumi e Yuka.

- Kagome-chan! –vieram me abraçar, correspondi a todos os abraços e sorrisos.

- Vamos sentir sua falta! Promete que irá nos visitar? - Perguntou Yuka

- Prometo vir sempre que possível! - sorri.

Ficamos conversando por um longo tempo sobre diversos assuntos, já estava indo para o aeroporto quando...

- HIGURASHI!- Houjou-kun gritava meu nome enquanto se aproximava

- Houjou-kun? - o encarei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria te pedir faz tempo Higurashi... - Começou a corar

- O que foi? - O fitei

- Higurashi... você...você...

- O que foi Houjo?

- Higurashi... - Suspirou - você quer namorar comigo? - Disse enquanto se ajoelhava.

- Houjo... -corei- você me pegou de surpresa... -suspirei- Eu... Eu preciso pensar - Nesse momento minhas amigas me puxaram, logo dando as suas opiniões.

- Kagome você não é nem louca de recusar...! - Estava pensando em uma resposta para dar para Ayumi, até abria a boca, mas nenhuma voz saia.

- Kagome, temos que ir! - Chamou minha mãe, entrando no táxi.

- Já vou! Bem meninas, isso é um tchau... - Me despedi de todas e corri para dentro do taxi.

**Inuyasha**

**_Em Tokyo..._**

Estava dormindo tranquilamente em meu quarto, quando Sesshoumaru, meu irmão mais velho lançou um travesseiro na minha face

- FILHO DA... - ia terminar o xingamento, mas ele me interrompeu:

- Você sabe que eu e você temos a mesma mãe né baka?

- Ordinário o que quer?

- O seu amigo tarado tá lá na sala.

- Miroku? Manda ele subir. - Falei enquanto começava a me trocar. Coloquei uma camisa polo vermelha e uma bermuda jeans escura. Tava checando no meu celular se minha namorada Kikyou havia mandado alguma mensagem, quando Miroku entrou no quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Fala cachorrão - Levantou a mão para o nosso toque

- Fala pervertido – Falei e prossegui com o toque.

- Cara a gente precisa conversar...

- Sobre? - O encarei sério, quando Miroku fala assim, é porque algo ruim aconteceu.

- Sobre a Kikyou.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, por que ele queria falar sério comigo sobre a MINHA Kikyou?

- O que tem ela?

- Cara, o que eu vou te falar talvez não te agrade...

- FALA LOGO! - comecei a me irritar

- Eu a vi com o Bankotsu. - Sério? Só isso? Não sou TÃO ciumento assim.

- E... ?

- É... Eles meio que, estavam se beijando... - suspirou e fitou a janela

- N-não pode ser...

** Miroku**

A face de Inuyasha estava difícil de entender, não dava para saber se ele estava triste ou com ódio.

- Miroku, isso por acaso não é uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, é?

- Quem dera... – Suspirei - até tirei uma foto para você poder acreditar. - Peguei meu celular e mostrei a foto a ele. Ele ficou cabisbaixo.

- Aquela maldita... -cerrou o punho- Amanha converso com ela, ela vai se arrepender por ter traído um Taisho.

- A KIKYOU TE TRAIU? - Gritou Sesshoumaru, entrando no quarto.

- Tava ouvindo nossa conversa Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha o fitava

**Sesshoumaru**

Como aquela maldita da Kikyou ousou trair o meu irmão? Kagura... Ela com certeza sabia disso e deveria estar cobrindo sua amiga, ela deve ter traído a mim também, mas isso não vai ficar barato. Inuyasha com certeza irá se vingar, e se ele for, o ajudarei com isso.

- O que você vai fazer irmãozinho? - Ele odeia quando o chamo assim. Mas já que eu amo provocá-lo...

- PRETENDO CONTINUAR CHIFRUDO, SESSHOMARU! - falou em tom irônico.

- Se é burro de continuar com ela cara? - Miroku além de tarado é TAPADO, ele não percebeu que era apenas sarcasmo?

- Vou terminar com ela né Baka!? - se alterou

- Quando - O encarei sério.

- Amanha, preciso pensar em que falar caso ela venha com desculpinhas. - Pegou seu boné, o vestiu e saiu, com certeza iria esfriar a cabeça oca dele.

**_Um dia depois..._**

**Kagome**

Já tínhamos chegado em Tokyo, Soutta foi dar uma volta com o vovô, enquanto eu e mamãe fomos comprar materiais. Em uma semana minhas aulas iriam começar, até agora havia comprado uma bolsa rosinha-bebê com alguns detalhes pretos, um estojo de camurça rosa Pink, alguns lápis e canetas, e estávamos escolhendo o que iria usar para escrever.

-Kagome... Caderno ou fichário?

- Hm... Fichário, mamãe.

- Eles estão por aqui. - falou à moça que estava nos atendendo.

Fomos até o corredor dos fichários, e a olhada rápida que dei na prateleira, me encantou! ERA UM MAIS LINDO QUE O OUTRO! Mas dentre eles, um deles chamou minha atenção... Ele era branco com bolinhas rosa escuro, eu ia pegá-lo, mas uma mão se esbarrou com a minha, e ela estava com a mesma expressão que a minha ao ver o fichário.

- Pode pegar. Eu escolho outro! - Falei sorrindo.

- Ai sério? Muito obrigado! - Pegou o fichário - Eu te ajudo a escolher outro. - Sorriu

- Prazer, Higurashi Kagome!

- Tsukamoto Sango! Você é a menina que veio de Yokohama né?

- C-como você sabe? - Arqueei a sobrancelha

- Meu pai é o coordenador da escola, e me pediu para lhe apresentar a escola - Sorri e achei outro fichário, era quase igual só que de bolinhas rosa bebê (minha cor!). Nessa altura, eu e Sango já tínhamos o MSN, facebook e celular uma da outra!

- Quer ir tomar um sorvete? - sorriu ao propor

- Quero sim! - Sorri de volta - Só vou pegar meu dinheiro com a minha mãe! - E assim foi, peguei meu dinheiro e deixei um pouco para ela pagar os materiais, após Sango pagar seu fichário fomos até a sorveteria, que ficavam a umas três quadras da livraria. Quando chegamos, olhei para a Sango e vi um menino de cabelos longos e prateados, olhos cor-de-mel, orelhas de cachorro e garras compridas, um gato. Sango percebeu a minha cara de boba e olhou pra trás e começou a rir de mim. Eu entrei em transe encarando ele.

- Uuuui, que olhar é esse para o Taisho? - começou a rir, me fazendo sair do transe.

- Nani?- Balancei a cabeça e a fitei

- Esse é o Taisho Inuyasha, ele é capitão do time de futebol titular da escola.

-Inu... Yasha? Ele é um... Um Youkai?

- Mais ou menos, ele é um Hanyou.

- Hanyou?

- Meio Youkai...

**Inuyasha**

Cheguei na sorveteria mais cedo que Kikyou, agora ia ter de esperá-la, percebi que uma garota me encarava, já que sou o arrasa-corações da escola, estava acostumado com meninas focando seus olhares em mim, só que ela chamou minha atenção, ela tinha uma expressão tão pacifica, seu cheiro é tão doce e ela tem uma cara tão linda... Comecei a fitá-la também até Kikyou entrar na minha frente e me beijar, a garota ficou cabisbaixa, mas não queria mais aprofundar o beijo, a boca de Kikyou me dava NOJO, então a empurrei, fazendo nossas bocas se separarem.

-Oi pra você também amor! - Falou brava se sentando em minha frente, tampando minha vista para a linda garota.

- Kikyou, vou falar de uma vez só. - Fiz um tom de desprezo - Tá tudo A.C.A.B.A.D.O! - dei ênfase no acabado, ela ficou boquiaberta.

- O QUE? POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME DEIXANDO, EU TE AMO INUYASHA, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! -começou a chorar

- Quem ama não trai. Agora você pode ficar com seu Bankotsu e me esquecer, vocês dois se merecem.

- COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU? E MESMO ASSIM, EU NÃO CONSIGO TE ESQUECER INUYASHA!

- Tenho olhos e amigos. E não parecia se lembrar de mim enquanto enfiava sua língua na boca dele. Me esquece Kikyou, entre nós não há mais nada.

**Kagome**

Tinha acabado de receber minha casquinha e uma mensagem de minha mãe me pedindo para ir embora, estava escrito o endereço, e como não conhecia muito bem a cidade, mostrei o endereço para a Sango e ela disse que me levaria até lá. Então peguei o meu troco e fomos andando, estávamos saindo da sorveteria e eu estava olhando para o meu celular, e não para frente, quando de repente...

**Inuyasha**

Ela esbarrou em mim, A GAROTA ESBARROU EM MIM E DERRUBOU SEU SORVETE NA MINHA CAMISA! BEM NA MINHA CAMISA PREFERIDA!

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA MALDITA!- Eu explodi de raiva, e a vi ficar corada.

-Meu Deus... de-de-desculpa, f-foi sem querer!

- NÃO IMPORTA SE FOI SEM QUERER, O ESTRAGO JÁ FOI FEITO NÃO FOI? SUA BAKA! - sai de lá bufando, e fui correndo até em casa.

**Kagome**

Sango ria do acontecido com o Taisho, ela notou que estava mal por causa disso então conseguiu conter o riso, quando chegamos em casa, convidei Sango para entrar. Ela aceitou e entramos. como a casa era nova e eu não a conhecia, não sabia aonde era meu quarto, então pedi para minha mãe nos levar até a porta, chegando no me quarto, começamos a conversar, e adivinha, ela mora na rua de trás da minha casa! Legal né?! Já estava combinado, no primeiro dia a gente ia pegar o ônibus juntas e sentar no mesmo banco! Estávamos terminando de combinar, quando a Katy Perry soltou a voz.

- Moshi Moshi?

- _Higurashi?_

_-_Ho-Houjo-kun?

_-Ha-hai... Você pensou em minha proposta?_

_-_Houjo... E-eu não posso- Sango me fitou arqueando a sobrancelha

_-Higurashi... Por quê?_

_-_Eu não gosto de você desse jeito, Houjo...

_-Higurashi você tem certeza? Você tem outro alguém na sua vida não tem?_

_-_ Não Houjo, não tem, mas eu não posso ficar com você... Tchau... - Desliguei a chamada

- Kagome, quem era? - Questionou Sango

-Um menino de Yokohama...

-Hm... Que menino?

- É por quê?

- Ele é... -fez aspas com os dedos - "especial"?

-NÃO! - corei- ele só tinha me pedido em namoro...

-NANI?- Gritou

- Eu não gosto dele tanto assim...

-Ka-chan, acho melhor eu ir embora... Eu ainda tenho que ir no veterinário buscar minha gatinha Kirara!

-Ah, eu te acompanho até a porta!- E então ela pegou sua sacola de materiais e fomos até a porta, quando abro, uma menina está na frente da porta, prestes a apertar a campainha.

-Ah, oi, meu nome é Rin e eu sou sua vizinha do lado esquerdo... Minha mãe pediu para vir dar as boas vindas em nome da família e que se caso precisarem de alguma coisa é só pedir!

-Prazer Rin, meu nome é Higurashi Kagome - sorri.

- Saito Rin. E você? - Fitou Sango

-Tsukamoto Sango -sorriu- Kagome, preciso ir agora, amanha te ligo! Beijos!

-Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2 - Formalmente Apresentados

_Anteriormente em Um Novo Amor..._

_-Ah, oi, meu nome é Rin e eu sou sua vizinha do lado esquerdo... Minha mãe pediu para vir dar as boas vindas em nome da família e que se caso precisarem de alguma coisa é só pedir!_

_-Prazer Rin, meu nome é Higurashi Kagome - sorri._

_- Saito Rin. E você? - Fitou Sango_

_-Tsukamoto Sango -sorriu- Kagome, preciso ir agora, amanha te ligo! Beijos!_

_-Beijos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Formalmente apresentados.**

- E então Rin, quantos anos você tem?

-15, e você?

-Também! –sorri empolgada- Vai estudar aonde?

-Na escola Yamagushi no Kato, você vai estudar lá?

- Como você sabe? – arqueei a sobrancelha

- Fiquei sabendo que ia entrar uma menina nova.

- Nossa sério?

- Você geralmente é empolgada né?

- Pois é, todo mundo fala.

- E todo mundo fala que eu falo demais!

- Haha nem parece! – Sorri e peguei a torta – Bem, agora tenho que ir, tive um dia cheio e preciso de um banho A.G.O.R.A! – Dei uma breve risada

-Ta bom, preciso ir também! Até amanha – saiu

- Até! – gritei entrando em casa

- Quem era filha? – Perguntou minha mãe se aproximando

-Era a vizinha, ela nos deu essa torta como presente de boas vindas.

- Ah, sim, coloque em cima da mesa, logo vou fazer a janta.

- Mama, acho que não vou querer comer não... - Fiquei um pouco mal, voltei a pensar no ocorrido vergonhoso da sorveteria

-Kagome, doush'te?

- Mama, eu estou confusa – suspirei.

- Por quê? – Disse se sentando e pediu para que eu me sentasse.

- Hoje na sorveteria com a Sango, eu vi um garoto tão gato... – Ela me interrompeu

- E você o conhecia?

-Não, mas ele me encarava de um jeito tão... diferente... – suspirei

- E é só por isso que se sente confusa?

-Não mama, é que eu sem querer, derrubei sorvete nele, e ele ficou com raiva, e eu estou confusa porque não sei qual é a sua opinião sobre mim, porque no começo ele me encarava de uma forma "boa" e no final das contas, acabou gritando comigo.

-E você fica se importando? Você não o conhece né? Então por que se importa?

- Não o conheço mãe, mas não o entendo, ele me deixa confusa – deixei a torta em cima do balcão, fui para meu banheiro e tomei um banho demorado, quando sai e vesti meu pijama, escovei meus dentes e me joguei na cama, abraçando meu ursinho de pelúcia, falei.

-Inu... Yasha, qual é a sua? – Respirei fundo e acabei caindo no sono

* * *

**Inuyasha**

No meu quarto, pensava no ocorrido com a garota e com a Kikyou. Ela tem um olhar tão profundo... Mas ela... Ela nunca vai querer falar comigo depois das coisas que gritei com ela na sorveteria... Não, espera ai, por que eu deveria me importar? Ela causou tudo aqui depois que acabou minha blusa, ela mereceu meus gritos. Continuei pensando em tudo isso quando minha mãe entrou no quarto

-Filho, a janta tá na mesa – colocou apenas sua cabeça para dentro de meu quarto sem luz alguma, se apoiando na porta.

- Não quero comer – falei olhando para o teto

- Inuyasha – entrou no quarto – Tá tudo bem querido? – Suspirei fundo

- Não, não tá – Ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Por que filho?

- Mãe não quero falar sobre isso, me deixa sozinho, por favor.

- Ok filho, mas se sentir fome vá até a cozinha, sim?

-Tá mãe – Ela saiu e fechou a porta, deixando o quarto completamente escuro.

* * *

**Sango**

_No primeiro dia de aula..._

Estava na frente da casa da K-chan, a esperando ao lado de Rin (que agora era nossa amiga também) para irmos à escola. Após um tempinho de espera, Kagome saiu de sua casa radiante, iluminada!

-Kagome... Tá empolgada para ir pra escola hein! – falei rindo

- Pois é, tenho que afastar pensamentos negativos!

-Falou e disse- Rin comentou fazendo todas nós rirmos

A gente ficou conversando até o ônibus chegar, e quando chegou, eu e a K-chan nos sentamos no 5º banco do lado direito e Rin sentou-se no colo da Kagome. Foi uma "viajem" normal até a escola, quando chegamos, Rin foi diretamente falar com suas outras amigas, e Kagome ficou comigo.

-K-chan! Tem umas pessoas que preciso te apresentar, depois agente vai conhecer seu armário! – a puxei pelo braço

-H-hai... - conforme íamos andando pelo corredor, pude ver silhuetas de dois garotos.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

-MIROKU...!- alguém gritava de longe, quando reconheci o cheiro, vi que era de Sango, só que tinha outro cheiro, era de uma menina que mexia em seu celular. O engraçado que o cheiro dessa menina não era estranho.

-SANGO!- gritou Miroku pegando-a no colo e a girando no ar, em seguida dando-lhe um beijo, a menina olhou os dois e fez uma cara meio "o que tá acontecendo aqui?". E até agora eu e ela não tínhamos nos encarado, por que ambos estávamos mexendo em nossos celulares.

-Kagome-chan, esse é o meu namorado Miroku –apontou pra ele- e seu amigo Inuyasha. Aquele da sorveteria!

"-Aquele da sorveteria-"? Pensei, movi minhas orelhas e olhei para a menina, Kagome é o nome da desastrada?

-O-oi... – Falou ruborizada

-Kagome né? Keh, sua desastrada.

- Gomen...

- "Gomen" né? – Falei em um tom de resmungão- Falar gomen não vai trazer minha blusa de volta né?

- TÁBOM DESCULPA CARAMBA! – Ela gritou, cerrando os punhos, me assustei, confesso, ela parecia tão pacifica.

- HEY NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

-NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO IDIOOOTA!- Bufou e puxou Sango dos braços de Miroku, o fazendo fazer um bico de tristeza por não ter sua amada nos braços.

- Agora você agiu que nem uma criança, Inuyasha – Falou Miroku vendo Sango se afastar.

- Keh – Virei a cara e cruzei os braços

* * *

**Sango**

Kagome e eu chegamos aos nossos armários, o meu é o 117 e o dela 118, ela ficava resmungando.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka... – Enquanto colocava os objetos não escolares dentro do armário

-Ai amiga calma, ele é assim mesmo, você acaba se acostumando!

-Ele é um baka, mal educado e grosso.

Eu ria com aquilo tudo, a K-chan parecia um criança quando não ganha doce. Faltava 5 minutos para o sinal bater, tava encostada no meu armário esperando a K-chan quando meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem do Miroku

"- Se agente juntasse os dois ia ser tão kawaii! -".

Eu ri ao ler, se a Kagome lesse isso ia ficar toda vermelha. Ela notou que eu ria enquanto olhava para a tela do celular, então ela o pegou e foi logo vendo o que tava escrito.

- NÃO... VOCÊ NÃO VAI QUERER LER ISSO! –tentei pegá-lo de volta, mas ela não deixava.

-Mas que...? -

- Me devolve! – Peguei meu celular, ela mal se mexeu, estava estática. – K-chan? – Balancei minhas mãos na sua frente

*Silencio*

-Ka-go-me? – A chacoalhei tentando tirá-la do transe. Não adiantou

- KAGOMEEE! –gritei em seu ouvido, ela saiu do transe.

- Ai – passou a mão no ouvido em que eu gritei- porque você fez isso?

- por que você entrou em transe.

-E...? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas

-Ê K-chan, você é uma figura.

* * *

**Miroku**

Tava falando com o Cachorrão, e meu celular vibrou, Sango deve ter respondido minha mensagem.

"-Kawaii demais! A gente precisa juntar a Kagome e o Inuyasha."

-Ai Inuyasha, se você lesse isso... – pensei alto, notando ele me encarando, se ele lesse, eu iria morrer.

- Ler o QUE? – Deu ênfase no que

- Ai fodeu – falei meio que gemendo

- Me mostra – Tomou meu celular

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritei "pulando" em cima dele tentando recuperar meu celular, mas ele me barrou colocando seu braço na minha frente.

-Miroku... - Falou calmamente até demais

-H-hai...?-

- Você tem cinco segundos para correr. – Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos

-Ai meu santo Buda... – Comecei a correr o mais rápido possível, mas ele logo me alcançou, me pegando pela gola do uniforme (golpe baixo.) e começou a dar socos na minha cabeça.

-SEU MALDITO, SE VOCÊ TENTAR FAZER COM QUE EU ME APAIXONE PELA BAKA DA KAGOME – EU JURO QUE TE MATO!

- ITAAAAI!- Gritava de dor, quando Sesshoumaru passou por nós.

-Ohayo, bakas – continuou a caminhar.

- SESSHOMARU ME AJUDA PORRA! – Ele parou de andar, bufou e segurou o punho do Inuyasha, fazendo-o parar.

- Cresça Inuyasha- O soltou e continuou a andar

- Keh – cruzou os braços

-Meu santo Buda, estou vendo estrelas. – Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso

* * *

**Kagome**

O sinal tinha batido faz tempo, estávamos na 2ª aula, de matemática. Afê. Sango se sentou na 5ª carteira, na fileira do meio, e eu na fileira do lado direito, na 5ª carteira também, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam na fileira do lado da minha só que nas duas ultimas carteiras. No primeiro dia é mais apresentação do que matéria passou bem rápido. Logo estávamos indo para o intervalo, íamos ficar eu, a Sango, o Miroku, e o Sr Estúpido. (Inuyasha)

- Vocês dois não vão brigar de novo não né? – Perguntou Sango enquanto andávamos em direção ao jardim.

- Não né Sango! – Falei sorrindo

- É, pode ser. – Inuyasha

Então, estávamos no jardim, íamos sentar em baixo de uma arvore, numa sombra gostosa, o dia estava quente e a brisa estava agradável.

-Inuyasha, fiquei sabendo que você terminou com a Kikyou... – Ele engoliu seco

-É, terminei

-Quem é Kikyou? – Fiquei boiando

-Ex do Inuyasha- Miroku e Sango falaram em juntos. – Ela se parece com você

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e me encarou, suspirou e voltou a olhar para o chão.

- Inuyasha, se tá bem?

Ele bufou

-Estou Kagome.

"Kagome? Ele finalmente me chamou pelo meu nome? Sério? Eu ouvi direito?" - Pensava.

-Kagome, desculpa por ter te xingado. Não quero que você pense que sou mal-educado

-Inuyasha- Miroku colocou a mão em sua testa- Se tá com febre? – colocou sua mão em sua testa

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Ignorei o comentário idiota de Miroku, não sei se era por causa de sua aparência, mas eu me senti atraído por ela, Kagome... Porque você me faz sentir assim?

-Inuyasha, você tá bem? – Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos – Você não parece ser quieto assim.

- Eu to bem, caramba. Só to depressivo pós-relacionamento.

- Te entendo. – Kagome disse, mordendo um pedaço de sua maça-verde.

- E o que você de relacionamentos? Aposto que é mó santinha, nem deve ter perdido seu bvl ainda.

- Haha – riu ironicamente – Santa, eu posso ser um pouco, bvl eu não sou faz tempo. – piscou pra mim, confesso que curti a piscada, como retribuição sorri de canto.

- Sango... Tá dando certo... – Miroku sussurrou para Sango, pude ouvir por conta de minhas orelhas de cachorro. Dei um soco na cabeça dele

-Calado, seu maldito.

- Nossa, pra que isso Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango defendendo o namorado.

- Nunca ficaria com a Kagome, seus idiotas – bufei.

- Mas vocês dois juntos seriam tão Kawaii! – Sango afirmou

- QUE? EU E ELE? – Kagome apontou para si mesma e depois para Inuyasha

- POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SOU BOM O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ?

- Vai começar. – Miroku disse olhando para Sango com cara de desaprovação

-EU NÃO DISSE ISSO, EU SÓ NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ TANTO ASSIM.

- HÁ, MAS GOSTA DE MIM PELO MENOS UM POUCO? – Falei provocando vergonha para ela. Depois refleti o que falei e depois fiquei um pouco corado

- Awn, que Kawaii – Sango disse com as mãos em suas bochechas.

- Para Sango – Pediu Kagome, envergonhada.

- É-é isso não tem graça. – Conclui, envergonhado também, agente não é um casal, poxa.

- Haha, ambos coraram? Paixão a vista! – Brincou Miroku, e então Sango deu um tapa nele.

- Chega Miroku, já zuamos o bastante.

- Bem feito, idiota. – Falei

- Crianças, vamos parar? – Kagome pediu

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE IDIOTA?

- Para de querer arrumar briga Inuyasha. Isso já irritou.

- Ai meu pâncreas. – Miroku.

- CALADO MIROKU. – Sango e eu falamos, Sango disse como se estivesse se divertindo com os foras que a Kagome me dava.

- Chatos – Miroku

- Ta bom gente, chega. Passamos o intervalo discutindo

- Eu e a Sango não discutimos – Miroku

-... – Sango ficou em silencio como sinal de confirmação – Isso é sinal de amor

- MENTIRA! – Gritei envergonhado

- Porra Cachorrão, você não lembra como eu discutia com a Sango?

- Cada um é cada um, só porque vocês brigaram e acabaram namorando não significa que eu vou me apaixonar por você, Kagome, fique ciente disso.

- Idem. – Ela disse. O que me deixou triste "Então você não gosta mesmo de mim não é Kagome..." Pensei.

* * *

_Respondendo as Reviews..._

_**NandaLer98**__** – **_Obrigada! Me deixa feliz saber disso! ^-^

_**Babb-chan**__** – **_Olá! Eu estou maravilhosamente bem, e você? Siim, era pra ter sido "calma" ao invés de "cama". Sinto muito pelo erro g_g Olha, se eu te falar que ele é o mais "santo" dessa história, você acredita? xD AUDHASDHUASDHU O Inuyasha, estúpido? Certeza? xD Brincadeira! Não é? Tentei fazer o primeiro capítulo um tanto, engraçado! Eu não sei se faria o mesmo que a K-chan! Eu iria ficar com cara de tacho! Mas ainda é muito cedo para brigas, não acha? - Rin-chan, adoro ela! 3 kkkk. Nossa! Desculpa xD. Bem, eu tenho uma conta no AS. E posto essa fanfic lá também, e ela, já está no capitulo 25. E te garanto que você ainda vai se surpreender xD Fico muito feliz por ter gostado dela, Babb-chan! Espero que ela continue de seu agrado até o fim! Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, ok?

Beijos!

_**Gabyh – **_Oh sim xD O Inuyasha é a fineza em pessoa! xD


	3. Chapter 3 - Ação inesperada

N/A: Cadê as reviews? - Cara triste -

_Anteriormente em Um Novo Amor..._

_- Chatos – Miroku_

_- Ta bom gente, chega. Passamos o intervalo discutindo_

_- Eu e a Sango não discutimos – Miroku_

_-... – Sango ficou em silencio como sinal de confirmação – Isso é sinal de amor_

_- MENTIRA! – Gritei envergonhado_

_- Porra Cachorrão, você não lembra como eu discutia com a Sango?_

_- Cada um é cada um, só porque vocês brigaram e acabaram namorando não significa que eu vou me apaixonar por você, Kagome, fique ciente disso._

_- Idem. – Ela disse. O que me deixou triste "Então você não gosta mesmo de mim não é Kagome..." Pensei._

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Depois que cheguei em casa, fui diretamente para o meu quarto, nem falei oi para meus pais que estavam na sala. Me sentia mal por causa da frase da Kagome, o que eu sinto por essa baka? É um sentimento forte, só falta saber se é bom ou ruim. Jogando-me na cama os pensamentos começaram a me perseguir. Estava tão cansado que acabei dormindo.

**Narradora**

_Uma garota vem atrás de Inuyasha, gritando seu nome com grande felicidade, ele se vira e vê uma menina com o corpo e roupas de Kagome, mas não há face._

_- Kagome... O que aconteceu com o seu ros... – Ela o interrompe, colocando o indicador em sua boca._

_- Shhhh... - Ela o agarrou pela cintura e acariciou sua face, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, suas mãos suaves eram tão gostosas, quando ele abriu os olhos, conseguiu ver a face da garota, ela estava prestes a beija-lo, ele já podia sentir as suas respirações se misturarem... Quando ele estava a um cm de sua boca, ele escuta outra voz o chamando. A de seu irmão_

**Inuyasha**

- I-nu-ya-sha – Chamava-me Sesshoumaru, me acordando assustado e confuso por causa do sonho, irritado, por ter me tirado de uma fantasia boa, resmunguei:

- O que você quer? – O fuzilava com o olhar

- A mãe fez bolo de chocolate. Vai querer comer?

- To indo já. – Ele saiu, eu bufei e liguei para o Miroku, O QUE TAVA ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

- _Moshi moshi?_ – Ele atendeu

- Miroku, passa aqui em casa cara, agente precisa conversar.

- _O que aconteceu?_

- Te explico quando você chegar.

_- Beleza, to chegando ai, já. –_Finalizei a chamada, me levantei e fui até a cozinha, todos já estavam comendo, e eu ainda fuzilando o Sesshoumaru por causa dele ter me tirado do sonho com a Kagome.

- Mãe, o Miroku vai dar uma passadinha rápida aqui, tem problema?

- Claro que não, filho! – Sorriu me entregando um pedaço de bolo. Eu comi rapidamente, e a campainha tocou, provavelmente era o Miroku.

- Eu atendo – Me retirei, deixei o pratinho aonde comi na pia e fui atender.

- E ai... – Me cumprimentou com o toque de mão

- Oi Miroku, entra! – Dei um espaço para ele entrar

- O que aconteceu?

- Vamos lá no meu quarto. – Comecei a andar, e ele veio atrás de mim, quando chegamos ele me perguntou.

- Cara o que se tem, se tá muito quieto! Fala ai

- Vey, na boa, acho que eu to afim da Kagome.

- HÁ EU TE DISSE! – gritou vitorioso

- Cala a boca. Tipo, eu acabei de sonhar que a gente quase se beijou... – Ele arregalou os olhos

-E...?

- O Sesshoumaru me acordou.

- Porque tá falando de mim? – Ele entrou.

- Tá ouvindo minhas conversas de novo?

- To por quê?

- Porque eu quero privacidade.

- Compra um diário – Sorriu ironicamente

- Não sou menina que nem você – Comecei a rosnar, ele fez o mesmo, começamos a fuzilar um ao outro, Miroku deu um sorriso amarelo e se meteu no meio.

- Calma, calma, vocês são bonzinhos, não precisam brigar... – Sesshoumaru nos encaramos e demos um soco na cabeça dele

- Tá achando que tá falando com cachorro seu maldito?

-... – Filho de uma santa, ele acha exatamente isso, é por causa das orelhas... Aquele maldito...

- Enfim, irmãosinho, Kagome é a menina nova né?

- Ela mesma.

- Ela é gostosa? – O fuzilei com o olhar. Como ele OUSA falar assim? Comecei a rosnar mais alto, de onde vinha esse ciúme tolo?

- Cala a boca Sesshoumaru – Taquei meu travesseiro nele

- tá com ciúminho Inuyasha? – Ele tava me provocando

- Não. – Falei cruzando os braços e encostando na parede.

-Inuyasha... - Miroku chamou- Você tá afim de ficar com ela. Admita!

- EU NÃO TÔ... EU SÓ SONHEI QUE IA BEIJÁ-LA.

- Ele tá a fim de ficar com ela. – Sesshoumaru e Miroku falavam em uma só voz. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhado, será que era mesmo verdade?

**Kagome**

Após terminar de fazer minha tarefa de biologia, me deitei um pouco estava exausta. Peguei rápido no sono.

**Narradora**

_Kagome estava voltando de sua escola em Yokohama, mas um menino a chama enquanto corria em sua direção._

- _Higurashi!-_ _Ele gritava_

- _Houjou-kun!__– Ela respondeu alegre, e pulou em seus braços o beijando com muito luxúria, quando ele colocou-a no chão e ela abriu os olhos, viu Inuyasha, agarrando-a pela cintura e aproximando suas bocas._

_-Inu... Yasha- Ela sussurrou começando a fechar os olhos para o beijo_

_- Kago... me- Seus lábios se encontraram e os consumiam como se não houvesse amanha. Só pararam por falta de fôlego. Mas sua visão começa a ficar turva, ela ouvia uma voz feminina chamá-la._

**Kagome**

QUE SONHO FOI ESSE? EU BEIJEI O HOUJOU OU O INUYASHA? Estava me sentindo tão confusa... Se bem que... Depois que beijei novamente o Inuyasha, senti meu coração acelerado. Era um sentimento tão... Bom... Coloquei alguns dedos na minha boca e só percebi depois que a Sango estava do meu lado, me fitando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Oi Sango- Dei um sorriso amarelo

- Oi K-chan – Sorriu – Tava sonhando com quem?

- EU? – engoli seco - Ninguém...

- Era com o Inuyasha né? – Sorriu ironicamente

-N-n-não! – Tentei disfarçar

- Ah tá, mas me explica, porque você ficava repetindo o nome dele?

- NANI? – Gritei corada. E ela me encarou como quem diz "Fala logo!". – Okay, admito, eu tava sonhando com ele.

- Oh, Inuyasha... Inuyasha... – Ela gemia imitando a minha voz! – O que você estava sonhando em K-chan? – Me olhou sorrindo maliciosamente

- SANGO! – Bati o travesseiro na cara dela – Foi apenas um beijo! – Quando ela ouviu seus olhos brilharam

-AI MEU SANTO BUDA, VOU CONTAR PARA O MIROKU – Ela fala, e em seguida sacou o celular para ligar pra ele.

-NEM PENSAR! – Grito tomando o celular dela, e então, o desliguei e tirei a bateria dele, e só depois devolvi o aparelho pra Sango.

- Isso não vale! – Fala ela assim que fez um bico triste

- O Inuyasha não pode saber disso, é segredo de estado.

- Por quê? Aposto que ele tem uma queda por você!

-É? – meus olhos se encheram de brilho

- É! –deu uma breve risada

- Hoje eu disse que nunca me apaixonaria por ele... Demo acho que eu estava errada. Ele... Ele me atrai! Mesmo eu não o conhecendo muito bem...

**Inuyasha**

-... E eu não consigo parar de pensar nela nem por um momento.- Suspirei

- Cara, se tá com um precipício por ela, não atraído... - Falou Miroku – VOU CONTAR PRA SANGO! – E então, pegou seu celular.

- NEM FODENDO! – Grito tomando o celular dele

- Eu preciso! – Tentou pegá-lo de mim

- Iie.

- Crianças... – Disse Sesshoumaru se retirando

- Se você ligar pra ela você vai ficar sem seu "amiguinho" – Eu olhei o fuzilando

- MEU DEUS – Arregalou os olhos

- É serio. - devolvi o celular pra ele, ele pegou assustado.

- E-eu não vou contar

- Se você contar, eu vou saber. E se eu souber você sabe o que vai te acontecer.

- Relaxa cara

- Keh – virei à cara

**Kagome**

- Sango, você não vai contar mesmo para ele né? – Perguntei enquanto ela ia em direção à porta, ela ia embora. Tinha tarefa pra fazer

- Prometo que não, amiga! – Sorriu, se despediu e foi embora.

- Kagome! Vai no mercado comprar algumas coisas pra mim? – Falou minha mãe surgindo atrás de mim, com o dinheiro e uma lista.

- Sim mamãe! – peguei meu celular e sai. Eram umas 19h30, então, o sol já tinha se posto, fui caminhando tranquilamente, mas um homem de capuz e óculos escuro me barrando encostando uma faca escondida na minha barriga, aquilo me gelou

- Agora eu vou usar como minha bonequinha, sua gostosa.

- M-me solta! – gritei

- Sh... Não me obrigue a matar uma garota tão linda que nem você – Começou a passar a mão em minhas coxas, lágrimas começaram a brotar em meus olhos. Mas alguém apareceu

- NÃO ENCOSTE NELA SEU MALDITO! – Gritou uma voz um pouco familiar, afastando o homem de perto de mim e começando a socá-lo, mas o homem conseguiu cortar o braço desse garoto com a voz familiar, eu fechei os olhos e me encolhi, estava com muito medo, depois de um tempo, uma voz doce se aproximou de mim

- Kagome, você tá bem?

- POR FAVOR NÃO ME FAÇA NENHUM MAL! – gritei chorando, morrendo de medo e sem ver a quem tinha dito isso

Ele deu uma risada rápida

- Sou eu Kagome, o Inuyasha, não vou te fazer nenhuma mal, garota! – Ergui minha cabeça e o vi, estendendo sua mão para eu me levantar. Nós sorrimos que nem dois bobos, peguei sua mão me levantei, eu estava com tanto medo que o abracei, e o ele me correspondeu, o que fez meu coração acelerar. Entre lágrimas, eu disse

- O-obrigada, Inuyasha. – Ele pegou no meu queixo e ergueu a minha cabeça.

- Não podia ver ele te ameaçar e não fazer nada. – Começou a aproximar sua boca da minha. MEU DEUS, ELE REALMENTE IA FAZER ISSO? Continuei seguindo o trajeto por minha própria conta, já podia sentir sua respiração se respirando com a minha, mas ambos percebemos que era errado, então, nos afastamos rapidamente. Balançando nossas cabeças tentando afastar os pensamentos;

- É...- corei

- É... – ele corou junto – Onde você tava indo?

- Mercado, você pode ir comigo? Eu... Meio que to com medo agora- O fitei, com os olhos de bebê pidão

-C-claro, eu devo...

- Arigato, Inuyasha – dei um leve sorriso para ele. E então fomos, comprei as coisinhas para a minha mãe, e na volta, paguei uma casquinha pra nós dois. Depois fomos para casa. Quando chegamos, comecei a agradecer

- Er... Valeu por ter me defendido hoje!

- Não foi nada, faria isso por qualquer uma! – Meu sorriso logo se fechou, não que eu achasse seu cavalheirismo ruim, mas, eu realmente não sou especial pra ele. E porque seria? Ele mal me conhece... – Ta tudo bem Kagome?

- An? – pisquei algumas vezes . Eu sentia minha boca formigar, de tanta vontade de beijá-lo

- Tem certeza? – NÃO! Não esta. Eu pulei em seus braços musculosos, e o apertei com muita força (o abraçando).

- Eu só fico feliz, eu não sei o que aconteceria se você não tivesse chegado a tempo e...- Ele interrompeu

- Mas eu cheguei. – Ele me fitou, com aqueles lindos olhos dourados, eu não aguentava mais me segurar. Eu o peguei pela nuca e o beijei com todo desejo, nossas línguas faziam uma dança frenética dentro de nossas bocas. Só paramos por falta de ar. E quando paramos, ele me encarou, ambos estávamos com os olhos brilhando, ele me puxou pela minha cintura e me deu outro beijo. Dessa vez um pouco demorado. Quando nos soltamos, fiquei mega, mega corada. Pude o ver corar também, ele fica tão Kawaii! Ambos olhamos para lados opostos, tentando disfarçar

- Eu vou entrar...

- Eu vou embora – Falamos junto, cada um uma frase, mas na mesma hora

- Tchau... – Falei e corri para dentro, sentia minhas bochechas quentes de tanta vergonha

**Inuyasha**

Coloquei meus dedos na minha boca, estava chocado porém feliz, voltei pra casa com os olhos arregalados, porém, cheios de brilho, Sesshoumaru percebeu minha cara de bobo, logo perguntando

- Que cara é essa Inuyasha?

- A minha, né Baka? – Perguntei irônico

- Suba, a gente precisa ter uma conversa.

Dei de ombros e o segui até meu quarto, quando chegamos, sentei na cama e cruzei os braços, encarando-o em seguida

- Você perdeu a virgindade Inuyasha Taisho?

- Isso faz tempo, muuuito tempo – Revirei os olhos

- O QUE? – Pigarreou - Enfim, que cara de abestado é essa?

- Ela... Ela... Me beijou – Meus olhos ficaram mais iluminados, quando me lembrei de seu toque e de seu sabor doce

- Ela quem? Tenho cara de adivinha?

- De adivinha não, mas de palhaço sim. – dei risada

- Cala a boca e me fala quem é. Se não eu te espanco, pirralho.

- Cai dentro idoso – comecei a rosnar.

- Fala logo.

- A Kagome.

- JÁ CATOU ELA? MAS VOCÊ NÃO A CONHEÇEU HOJE?

- É mas, foi iniciativa dela.

- E até onde você foi, se é que me entende. – me olhou rindo maliciosamente, fazendo meu sangue ferver, a Kagome nunca permitiria isso. Eu o fuzilava com o olhar, morrendo de ódio

- A Kagome não é igual a sua namorada pra ir pra cama logo no primeiro encontro. – Aquilo também ferveu o sangue dele, fazendo-o avançar em cima de mim, começamos uma briga, eu dava socos enquanto ele tentava arranhar minha cara, mas meu pai entrou no quarto seguido pela minha mãe e literamente jogou cada um para um canto.

- QUE VERGONHA, CADE A EDUCAÇÃO QUE EU E A SUA MÃE DEMOS PARA VOCÊS? E O QUE JÁ FALAMOS SOBRE BRIGAS DENTRO DE CASA. DOIS MESES SEM SAIR DE CASA E TRASER AMIGOS AQUI. VAMOS VER SE VOCÊS APRENDEM A NÃO BRIGAR

- MAS PAI, EU IA SAIR COM A KAGURA AMANHA A NOITE, É NOSSO ANIVERSARIO DE NAMORO! – Resmungou Sesshoumaru

-CALADO OU EU AUMENTO SEU CASTIGO SESSHOUMARU TAISHO! - Gritava, ele estava explodindo, não suportava ver brigas de socos.

- É culpa sua, Inuyasha! – Me fuzilou. Eu me calei,mesmo estando explodindo de raiva por dentro, não queria aumentar o meu castigo

- Fez bem em não falar nada Inuyasha, e você, Sesshoumaru, vá para o seu quarto. E não sairão deles hoje. Vamos ver se com isso vocês aprendem. – Ele saiu,deixando apenas minha mãe e eu no quarto, ela se sentou e começamos a conversar, ela sabia me tranquilizar. Ela tentaria diminuir meu castigo e o de Sesshoumaru. Diminuindo para um mês, o que é de muita ajuda.

**Miroku**

_Noutro dia..._

Estava quasepronto para ir para a escola. Sango e eu ficamos conversando a noite inteira, estava EXTREMAMENTE cansado. Coloquei o uniforme e caprichei no perfume, Sango ama quando estou bem cheiroso. Peguei minha mochila, meu celular e meu fone e fui pegar o busão. Quando chegamos na escola, não vi Kagome, só a Sango encostada no seu armário olhando seu celular. Tomei o celular dela, ela se assustou e viu que era eu, pulando em meus braços e me dando um beijo.

- Que susto Miroku! – Ela disse terminando o beijo puxando meu lábio inferior, e isso me deixava louco.

- Tá em choque amor?- Brinquei com ela

- Eu to, meu namorado é um pervertido – Ela sorriu e me beijou, eu alisei a sua bunda, não tem como se evitar!, Ela parou o beijo e cerrou os punhos, logo deu um soco na minha cabeça.

-Ai amor! – fiz bico

- Hentai.

- Ohayo. – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando com as mãos no bolso

- Ohayo - Ele não me falou mal, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Inuyasha, se tá bem? – Sango percebeu também

- To.

- Fala ai. Fiquei sabendo de você e a Kagome-chan ontem... – Sango falou em um tom brincalhão, ele corou e olhou direto para o chão.

- COMO VOCÊ SOUBE DO BEIJO? – Gritou alterado/envergonhado

- BEIJO? – Arregalamos os olhos – ELA SÓ ME DISSE QUE VOCÊ A SALVOU! – Sango continuou, e uma gota se formou na cabeça de Inuyasha

- ESSE É O MEU CACHORRÃO. – O abracei dando tapas nas costas, cumprimento de homem

- Foi só um beijo de agradecimento. – Falou ele, triste.

- Seu cú, a Kagome gosta de você! Ela até sonhou que te beijou – Sango olhou para Inuyasha, que estava olhando fixamente pra mim, eu dei um sorriso de quem vai aprontar e falei

- Ele sonhou quase a mesma coisa! – Pausa. Espera ai... O que o Inuyasha tinha me dito ontem? ... _"- Se você ligar pra ela você vai ficar sem seu "amiguinho" –"_ Gelei ao ver que Inuyasha me olhava com uma cara demoníaca, eu estava MORRENDO de medo da reação dele.

- MALDITO. VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE NÃO IA CONTAR. – Gritou – VOCÊ ME PAGA

- NÃO CARA, EU PRECISO DELE! PRETENDO TER QUATRO FILHOS COM A SANGO!

- O QUE? – Ela me fitou assustada

- Sangozinha, eu quero bastantes herdeiros!

- Herdeiros pra que, pra sua falta de vergonha na cara?

- Ai meu pâncreas. – Inuyasha disse me ajudando muito na situação!

- Ohayo Minna! – Gritou Kagome se aproximando, eu e Sango a olhávamos com uma cara meio 'haha, safadêenha'

- O-oi Inuyasha – Corou ao falar

- O-o-oi Kagome... – corou junto, tão Kawaii!


	4. Chapter 4 - Não é o que parece!

**Sango**

-Então amiga, conta mais sobre ontem.

- Era uma quinta-feira com um tempo agradável e com 24 horas. –Falou irônica.

- To falando do beijo. – Quando falei, vi ela e o Inuyasha parecerem dois pimentões.

- Gente, beijo entre um casal é normal!

- Mas nós não somos um casal. – Falou Inuyasha fitando a Kagome, com um olhar triste.

**Rin**

Estava cansada de passar o intervalo com as minhas amigas, elas estavam muito chatas. Ia ficar com a K-chan e com a Sango. Elas sim sabiam me fazer rir, sabia a onde elas ficam então fui "correndo" até elas. Mas quando viro o corredor, algo se choca contra mim, fechei os olhos automaticamente me preparando para o impacto. Quando percebi não havia caído, algo havia me segurado, quando abri os olhos, quem me segurou foi um menino lindo de olhos dourados, cabelos longos e prateados, orelhas parecidas com a de um humano, só que mais pontudas e uma Lua em sua testa, um Youkai MUITO gostoso, tem uns músculos... MAS ou é viado, ou tem namorada. Ele me soltou, após ficar me fitando por um bom tempinho. Tossimos disfarçando e me ajudando a pegar meus livros que caíram, e depois me entregou.

- A-arigato – Peguei os que ele estava me entregando.

- De nada – sorriu de canto – você não olha para onde anda não? – Eu ri

- É, minha amiga Kagome diz que eu ainda quebro algum osso assim!

**- Sesshoumaru-**

_A garota desastrada conhece a tal Kagome? Preciso saber se ela é gostosa ou não, e se valeu a pena meu irmão me fazer ficar de castigo por causa de uma mera humana._

- Kagome? Você pode me levar para conhecer essa Kagome?

- Por quê? – arqueou a sobrancelha

- Porque meu irmão deve estar com ela, e preciso falar com ele.

- Ok então... – começou a andar lentamente com a sobrancelha arqueada. Quando avistou a humana ficou eufórica e saiu correndo em sua direção. O jeitinho empolgado dela me encantou.

- K-CHAAAN! – A abraçou

- Riiin! – Ela correspondeu com outro abraço. Eu me aproximava lentamente, e fui recebido com muito amor pelo meu irmãosinho querido.

- Sesshoumaru, o que você quer aqui? – me fitou

- Um irmão mais velho nãopode passar um tempinho com o seu caçulinha? – Falei analisando cada centímetro do corpo da garota do meu irmão. Ela é bem gostosa. Eu dei um sorriso pervertido ao olhar por suas coxas e Inuyasha percebeu, puxando-a para trás dele, tampando minha maravilhosa visão.

- Deixa ela em paz, Sesshoumaru. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- Você tem um bom gosto Inuyasha, ela tem um puto de um corpão. – Ele começou a rosnar. Ela ruborizou, eu me retirei dali, não tinha mais nada para eu fazer. Olhei para Rin enquanto caminhava, ela me olhava com desaprovação. Eu não me importei, já que estava indo me encontrar com a minha namorada Kagura. Que estava com a azeda da sua amiga falsa Kikyou (Que estava com seu namorado novo, Bankotsu) e sua prima Kaguya

- Sesshy! – gritou e saiu correndo em minha direção, ela começou a me beijar e eu retribuí a todos, eu estava com saudade do seu gosto. Kikyou revirou os olhos, ela odiava ver Kagura feliz. Amiga da onça, não?

- Oi Kagura. A Yura sumiu com o namorado de novo?

- Ela deve tá sendo comida nos fundos da escola – Kagura mordeu os lábios ao dizer, era uma indireta para mim.

- Certeza, do jeito que é puta. – comentou a Kikyou, a MAIS SANTA da Terra.

-Falou a freira da escola – sussurrei para Kagura, que soltou uma risada baixa.

A falsidade ali entre elas domina, o que me dá nojo, mas acabei me acostumando por causa da Kagura, a gente namorava ia fazer quatro meses. O sinal tocou e cada um foi para a sua sala.

_**Dois meses depois...**_

**Sango**

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam bem próximos, até já tinham se apelidado! Eu e Miroku percebemos que o amor entre os dois só aumentava, eu queria ajudar a minha amiga, mas não tinha certeza de como, pois toda vez que tocava no assunto, ela acabava mudando de um jeito ou de outro. Mas de hoje ela não escapava.

- Ka-go-me-chan! – Falei enquanto me aproximava dela, que estava fazendo tarefa

- Hai? – Me fitou curiosa para saber o que eu queria falar.

- Você tá afim do Inuyasha? – Ela arregalou os olhos e corou

- E-eu?

- NÃO, O DOLLYNHO, SEU AMIGUINHO! CLARO NÉ?

-...-

- Você quer ajuda para...

- San... -me interrompeu- Por favor, não se meta nisso.

- Kagome, você precisa contar a ele. – Ela suspirou

- Não posso.

- Por que não?

- É que eu não me acho...

**Miroku **

- ... Bom o suficiente para ela. – Suspirou Inuyasha enquanto me contava porque não podia falar para Kagome que ele estava afim dela. Sango e eu decidimos ajuda-los, custe o que custar.

- Cara, a mina tá mó afim de você!

- Quem disse?

- Ela mesma disse à Sango!

- E quem disse que é verdade?

- Você precisa aprender a confiar nos outros.

- Eu confio – suspirou – Só não consigo confiar mais no amor.

- ESQUEÇE O QUE A KIKYOU TE FEZ PASSAR. ELA NÃO PRESTA! – me levantei e alterei o tom de voz

-... – Ficou cabisbaixo, cerrando o punho

- Vai ser feliz com quem te quer feliz. – Me sentei e acalmei-me um pouco

- Por favor, não se meta mais nisso. – Saiu do quarto pisando fundo. Fui atrás né!? Essa cabeça dura ia acabar fazendo merda.

_**No outro dia...**_

**Kagome**

Acordei as 6h15, hora de começar a me arrumar para a escola! Levantei no maior bom-astral, mas então, um frio se espalhou pela minha espinha. E QUE FRIO! E me fez jogar-me na cama, e me enrolar nas cobertas. Em um pulo e com muita coragem e disposição, me levantei e comecei a me trocar. Peguei a saia do meu uniforme e coloquei uma legging, para não ficar com frio, coloquei o resto do uniforme, prendi minha franja para trás e passei lápis de olho bem forte. Passei meu perfume, peguei minha jaqueta, minha mochila, fiz o laço da gravata da escola e fui à cozinha

- Ohayo!

- Ohayo nee-chan! – Respondeu Soutta meio sonolento.

- Ohayo filha, com fome? – colocou suco em um copo pra mim

- Iie, apenas vou querer o suco. – Depois que serviu, tomei o copo cheio de suco e fui escovar os dentes com pressa, estava quase na hora do ônibus chegar, quando descia, ouvi o barulho de minha mãe recebendo vizitas

- Ohayo minna! – Falou minha mãe sorridente. – Querem entrar e comer alguma coisa?

- Ohayo Higurashi-sama, mas não, arigato. Cadê a Kagome?

- To aqui – Me aproximei e dei o típico beijo na bochecha das meninas.

- Vamos?

- vamos! – me despedi da minha mãe e fomos até onde o busão para, para irmos à escola

Na escola...

Sango, Rin e eu, estávamos indo em direção aos meninos. Íamos passar na frente de uma menina MUITO parecida comigo, ela me fitava desde quando estávamos distantes, e quando passei por ela, ela colocou sua perna na minha frente e me fazer cair e os livros voarem.

- Kagome-chan! – Socorreu-me Sango e quando Inuyasha ouviu, venho correndo até mim, Miroku estava bem atrás dele, me sentei no chão e comecei a recolher os livros, não me machuquei porque cai de quadro (Meu santo Buda, que vergonha)

- Kikyou, qual é o seu problema? – Inuyasha falou irritado, me ajudando a levantar, e em seguida me abraçando pela cintura

- Lugar de piranha é no mar. – Kikyou falou enquanto ardia de raiva a me ver abraçada com Inuyasha.

- Então volta pra lá Kikyou. – Respondeu Inuyasha a fitando com ódio.

- Ai! Essa doeu! – Disse Miroku rindo demais, que estava abraçado com a Sango. E Sango estava boquiaberta

- Por favor... – Retrucou Kikyou saindo dali, ela merecia troco, então coloquei minha perna em sua frente e a fiz cair. Todos nós começamos a rir daquela cena

- Você me paga. – Se levantou e saiu me fitando.

_Na aula de E.F_

Hoje era vôlei que legal! Na minha outra escola eu era a capitã do time principal. Mas a capitã daqui era a Sango, e se não fosse por ela, eu ia ficar no time reserva. No vestiário, colocávamos as roupas de ginástica. Após me vestir, fiz um rabo-de-cavalo alto e fomos para a quadra, quando entramos, os meninos estavam na arquibancada, Miroku gritou ao nos ver (Eu, Sango e Rin)

- GOSTOSAS! – Inuyasha, que estava do lado dele babando ao ver minhas pernas, deu um murro na sua cabeça. Sango cerrou os punhos de raiva.

- Kagome, você começa na rede! – Gritou Sango apontando pra rede. E se posicionou.

- Como assim, ela tá no nosso time? Ele não tá cheio? E outra, EU sempre começo na rede. – Kikyou se intrometeu na nossa conversa, com um tom de raiva.

- Tinha uma vaga, a sua, Kikyou, você tá expulsa do time.

- NANI?

- Você tá péssima no jogo, vai pro outro time que eu quero começar logo o jogo – Apontou o outro time, por fora, eu tava quieta, mas por dentro eu ria infinitamente e gritava CHUPA CADELA! Meu Deus Inuyasha, olha o que eu to aprendendo com você...

- É TUDO CULPA SUA HIGURASHI! VOCÊ ME PAGA.

- Prefere cheque, cartão ou dinheiro vivo? – Sorri sarcasticamente

- EI KIKYOU, DEPOIS DESSA EU CALAVA A BOCA! – Gritou Miroku, enquanto ele se matava de rir

- Ela aprendeu comigo! – Disse Inuyasha, com orgulho.

- Você já vai ver como. – Passou pela rede e o jogo começou, toda hora a Kikyou tentava lançar um corte em mim, mas sempre errava. Mas quando ela foi sacar (Sacar por cima, sabe, tipo um corte?) ela lançou com muita raiva e estava vindo em minha direção, eu fui pegar com um soquinho e senti algo estalar. Logo uma dor terrível começou a se formar no local. Ela ria vitoriosa, eu fiquei de joelhos e fechei os olhos, tava doendo demais, Inuyasha veio em minha direção e me pegou no colo, ele estava indo em direção à enfermaria, Kikyou ardia de raiva, mas se ela tem namorado, por que ela tem tanta raiva de mim?

- Kagome... – Inuyasha me chamou e eu abri os olhos, ele olhava bem no fundo deles.

- Hai...?

- Você está bem?

- Hai, não precisa se preocupar. Pode me deixar no chão. – Sorri de canto.

- Iie, vou te levar até a enfermaria queira você ou não. – Espera, ele está se aproveitando da situação?

- Não precisa! – Falei em um tom meio gemido, ele parou de andar e me fitou

- Por que você não quer que eu me importe com você? – Seus olhos pareciam tristes, como se ele não merecesse meus sentimentos.

- Inuyasha, você realmente se importa... Comigo? – Foi aproximando sua boca da minha, meus olhos começaram a se fechar para o beijo

- Hai. – Nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram, e nossas línguas começaram a se acariciar, seus lábios eram tão quentes...

Inuyasha

...E seu sabor era tão doce, parecia mel, era tão bom poder sentir sua boca e seu cheiro doce e suave, eu estava louco de amor por ela, eu continuava andando enquanto íamos nos beijando, e quando finalmente chegamos na enfermaria, parei o beijo e a depositei com cuidado sob a maca e fiquei fitando seus lindos olhos da cor da noite, coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e depois voltei a beijá-la com todo o meu desejo. Ela passava suas mãos macias sob as minhas costas, o ritmo do nosso beijo esquentava cada vez mais. A porta se abriu com força e duas pessoas entraram, Kagome e eu ouvimos o barulho da porta e paramos o beijo, depois olhamos pra porta e vimos Sango e Miroku, sentamos na maca e ficamos extremamente corados.

- LOVE IS IN THE AIR, OH OH – Sango e Miroku começaram a cantar juntos, fazendo os coraçõezinhos com as mãos

- Kami nos ajude. – Sussurrou Kagome, com uma grande gota na cabeça

- Agora o jeito é aguentar. – A abracei pela cintura e aproximei ela de mim, ela escorou sua cabeça em meu ombro. A enfermeira entrou na sala e percebeu que todos estavam agitados

- Pelo visto já melhorou não é Srtª Higurashi?

- Não, meu pulso dói muito!

- Deixe-me ver – Ela pegou o braço de Kagome e apertou , fazendo-a dar um gemidinho de dor.

- Você abriu o pulso, vou pedir para meu assistente ligar para seus responsáveis, KOUGA! – Gritou ela chamando o TAPADO do Kouga, que é meu inimigo desde quando tínhamos sete anos.

- Hai... Takashi-sama? – Ele entrou no quarto e fitou Kagome com desejo, era como se ele a comesse enquanto a fitava. O que fez meu sangue ferver. Ele se aproximou dela e deu um beijo nas costas de suas mãos. – Prazer, Hayashi Kouga

-H-Higurashi-Kagome – ela deu um sorriso amarelo, e eu retirei suas mãos imundas das mãos de Kagome

- Tire as patinhas imundas da Kagome, Lobo fedido.

- Tire você Cara de cachorro – me fitou – Kagome, o que uma menina linda como você faz com um idiota desses? – Olhou para ela – Você quer sair comigo um dia desses?

- Não – Falou curta e grossa.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu to afim de outro... – Olhou disfarçadamente para os cantos e depois para os meus olhos. Por que será que eu gostei disso?


	5. Chapter 5 - Confissões

OIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Voltei, queridas leitoras! Olha, este cap. tem um pouco de hentai! Aproveitem!

Será que foi uma indireta pra mim? Será que a Kagome... Realmente gosta de mim? O que eu queria é beijá-la ali mesmo, fazê minha e mostrar para o Kouga quem é da Kagome, mas provavelmente iríamos ser mandados para a diretoria. E eu não queria criar problemas para ela.

- Kouga, vá ligar para os responsáveis de Kagome e avise sobre seu pulso, vocês podem ir para sala agora se quiserem. - A enfermeira falou, eu segurei a mão de Kagome e dei um sorriso.

- Eu vou ficar – Ela me retribuiu com outro sorriso.

- Hai – Kouga disse saindo, em seguida, Sango e Miroku saíram também, até a enfermeira se retirou, deixando eu e Kagome a sós. Eu aproximei minha boca da sua "esperando ela permitir" o beijo. Ela se aproximou sua boca da minha e ambas se tocaram, ela aprofundou o beijo e sua língua doce analisava cada canto de minha boca, enquanto eu explorava a sua boca com a minha língua, nosso beijo estava tão gostoso, mas meu celular começou a tocar. Fazendo Kagome parar e fitar o aparelho que estava dentro do meu bolso

- Gagnam Style? Sério?

- É da hora ow! – peguei o celular e vi quem era. MIROKU SEU MALDITO – O que você quer caralho?

-_Tão aprontando aí sozinhos?_– Risos

- TAMO, EU TO TRANZANDO COM ELA! – Falei ironicamente revirando os olhos, Kagome ficou um pimentão e beliscou meu braço, com cara de desaprovação – Itai K-chan! – fiz bico de choro, ela fez seu típico bico de "Runf".

Do outro lado da linha, Miroku ria ainda, sussurrei para Kagome entrar na brincadeira, ela topou então coloquei o celular no viva voz, ela começou a gemer e depois gritou.

- NÃO PARA INU, NÃO PARA!

- KAGOME... COM ISSO VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOUCO!

- ISSO, AAH. AH.

* * *

**Miroku**

Aquilo me deixou pasmo, eles estavam... Eles estavam... Na escola...

- MEU SANTO BUDA. DEPOIS EU SOU O HENTAI! – Gritei e sai correndo em direção à enfermaria, precisava ver com os meus olhos, Sango veio atrás de mim sem entender nada!

- Eles dois estão... Eles estão... - Então finalmente cheguei até a enfermaria e praticamente arrombei a porta, e quando entro, o Inuyasha segurando o celular na mão e rindo junto com a Kagome , foi apenas uma trollagem.

- Caralho Miroku, não acredito que você caiu nessa – Falou Kagome em meio de risadas.

- Você foi muito boa K-chan – Disse Inuyasha abraçando-a

- Você também Inu – Correspondeu o abraço, e Sango tirou uma foto.

- AWN, QUE KAWAII! – Disse olhando para a foto

- Exclua. Agora – Kagome fuzilava a Sango enquanto falava

- Por quê? – fez cara triste

- ONEGAI!

- Não! – ela revirou os olhos

- Sango... – Fiz bico – To com saudade da sua boca... – Indireta mandada, favor entender!

- Awn, verdade né? – ELA ENTENDEU! – você tem sido bem bonzinho ultimamente... Merece um premio – mordeu o lábio inferior

- Vemk. – A puxei pela cintura e a beijei, ah Sango, sua boca é tão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo tem um ar tão refrescante... É quase indefinível!

* * *

**Kagome**

Vendo aquele beijo dos dois, comecei a me lembrar do gosto da boca de Inuyasha, podia sentir a minha formigar, queria sentir seu gosto novamente... Eu me controlava para não puxá-lo e lhe beijar ali mesmo, mas quando olhei para cima, o vi me fitar com aqueles lindos olhos dourados, que brilhavam ao ver os meus.

- Tá esperando o que? – Falei em um tom baixo o suficiente só para ele ouvir

- Mais nada. – Colou sua boca na minha, era tão bom sentir seu sabor, nossas línguas se acariciavam com leves toques de amor. Ele me queria do jeito que e o quero. Podia sentir quando o beijava, ele pegou na minha cintura, e me deixou bem próxima do seu corpo, enquanto isso eu enrolava em meus dedos os cabelos de sua nuca, o que o arrepiou. Miroku e Sango haviam parado de se beijar faz tempo, eles pareciam impressionados com o fôlego que eu e o Inuyasha tínhamos para beijo. Após alguns minutos de troca de caricias, (que para mim pareceram horas) nossas bocas se descolaram, infelizmente, e apoiei minha testa na sua e podia sentir sua respiração se misturar com a minha.

- E TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR QUE NÃO ESTÃO NAMORANDO! – Eu pensei em uma resposta, mas tava feliz demais para estragar o momento.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Minha vida estava perfeita, eu tinha a Kagome, tinha meus amigos sempre me apoiando, um pai e uma mãe que se importam comigo e era o capitão do time de futebol. O que mais eu podia ter? Ficamos na enfermaria mais um pouco até a enfermeira voltar com a munhequeira (N/A: Ou tala, chamem como quiser) e dar para Kagome colocá-la em seu pulso, e fomos para a classe, Sango e Miroku tinham ido depois que nos beijamos.

- Ei Inuyasha... – Kagome parou de andar e me fitou, eu fiz o mesmo

- Hai?

- Por que será que a Kikyou implica tanto comigo? – Fitou seu pulso machucado

- Ela deve achar que eu só terminei com ela para ficar com você. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos de minha jaqueta

- E foi por causa disso? – Encarou-me com aqueles olhos perfeitos.

- Bem, eu terminei com ela no mesmo dia que te vi pela primeira vez. – Dei uma breve risada olhando pro chão, e quando a fitei, ela estava sem graça, deve ter se lembrado da sorveteria. – Ah, gomen Kagome, não queria... Estragar o... Clima

Ela voltou a me fitar com um sorriso muito radiante, que seria capaz de derreter um iceberg.

- Tá tudo bem – Se aproximou de mim e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, meu coração acelerou.

- Kago... me – Falei enquanto encarava seus dedos delicados entrelaçados no meu

- Inuyasha... O que você... Sente por mim? – Sua voz estava tremula, estávamos em um corredor próximo das salas de aula e ela estava prestes a me beijar. Eu a beijei ali mesmo, nem me importei onde estávamos não me importava com mais nada, apenas em beijar ela. Mas minhas preocupações voltam quando escuto uma voz histérica gritar e ecoar por causa do corredor vazio.

- HIGURASHI, TAISHO, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – Gritava Kobayashi-Sama, o dragão monitor dos corredores. – PARA SALA DA DIRETORA A.G.O.R. A!

- Fodeu – sussurrou Kagome

- Relaxo, eu sei o que fazer já me pegaram varias vezes com a Kikyou. – Ela fechou a cara do nada, eu disse algo errado?

- Tá. – Falou com um tom mega frio e saiu pisando fundo até a sala da diretoria. Eu fiquei ali estático vendo-a sumir sem entender nada

* * *

**Kagome**

INUYASHA NO BAKA! O clima tava tão perfeito! E o que ele fez? Tocou no nome daquela vaca. "Será que ele só me beijou para esquecer a Kikyou?" Fiquei estática ao pensar nisso, "Será que eu... só sou um objeto para você Inuyasha?" Pensei novamente.

- Kagome no baka! – Sussurrava para mim mesma enquanto dava soquinhos em minha cabeça e fiquei com raiva por não ter percebido antes que eu era só a sua "bonequinha", depois, quando eu estava na frente da porta da diretora, ele veio até mim correndo, pegou no meu ombro e me girou, fazendo com que eu encarasse aquela cara perfeita que ele tem.

- Ei KA, por que você falou com tanta frieza comigo? – Acariciou minha face com uma das mãos.

- Inuyasha... – Falei em um tom doce e então percebi que quase cedi mais uma vez por causa de seus carinhos. Mas então me dei conta e me enfezei – COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BAKA? – Vi aqueles olhos se arregalarem, entrei com raiva na sala da diretora, que manteve sua expressão pacifica. Inuyasha entrou em seguida com maior cara de "wtf?".

- Sentem-se, por favor – Apontou à diretora, Inuyasha se sentou e eu também, ele tentou entrelaçar nossos dedos e eu permiti, mas em seguida encravei minhas unhas em sua mão, fazendo com que ele soltasse a minha.

- Itai – Sussurrou ele pra mim, enquanto a diretora analisava uns papeis

- Runf. – Cruzei os braços

- Bem, acho que ambos sabem o porquê de estarem aqui.

- Hai – Falamos em uníssono.

- E qual é o motivo – Nos fitou.

- Porque nenhuma garota resiste ao charme do Taisho aqui. – Falou brincando, o que me fez soltar um sorriso bobo, mas logo ele sumiu, por causa de eu ter se lembrado do que ele falou.

- Porque eu sou uma baka. – Cruzei os braços, Inuyasha ficou cabisbaixo.

- É vocês sabem os motivos mesmo não tendo com as palavras certas. Dessa vez eu deixei passar, mas da próxima não serei tão legal, entendido?

- Hai – Falamos em uníssono novamente.

- Agora Taisho-kun, volte para a sala, e você Higurashi-chan, fique mais um pouco, onegai.

-H-hai... – POR QUE EU? LOGO EU? Quando Inuyasha se retirou, ela me fitou.

- Kagome, doush'te? – Eu respirei fundo, ela sabia que não tava nada bem entre mim e ele.

- Diretora, a senhora já se sentiu um objeto?

- Principalmente por causa de garotos minha querida, por que a pergunta?

- É que... – suspirei- Tava rolando maior clima entre eu e o Inuyasha, eu realmente gosto dele, mas... Agora pouco ele disse que tem experiência em vir para a diretoria por causa de beijos com a Kikyvaca...

- Olhe as palavras senhorita Higurashi. – Me interrompeu

- Gomen... Mas continuando, eu me sinto como um objeto para o Inuyasha esquecer a Kikyou. – Ela riu como se fosse comum, é comum?

- Ah minha criança! O Taisho-kun é um cabeça dura, ele com certeza deve gostar de você, você só entendeu errado o que ele quis dizer, ele deve ter tido dito isso pra você por que queria te proteger, por que dizem que eu sou o oni da escola... Mas esse não é o caso, o que ele queria é te proteger para você não tomar uma suspensão.

- A senhora acha?

- Sim! Eu vejo esses problemas de relacionamento toda hora! – Eu ruborizei – Perdão, disse alguma coisa errada?

- Ele não... não é meu namorado! – Ela arregalou os olhos como sinal de surpresa

- NÃO? – tossiu disfarçando – Que pena. você seria uma boa influencia pra ele. Pode ir agora!

- Arigato, diretora – Ela sorriu meigamente, eu fiz o mesmo, quando eu estava prestes a sair, ela me chamou.

- Hey Kagome...

- Hai?

- Juízo hein! – Ruborizei, ela deu uma leve risada.

- Hai – Disse, por fim indo para a sala.

* * *

**Rin**

Sango e eu estávamos sentadas em cima da mesa esperando o professor chegar. O Inuyasha chegou faz um tempo e nada da Kagome. Ela tinha que aproveitar o que parecia ser uma aula vaga também! Entre eu e a Sango rolava conversa, e então alguém senta do meu lado.

- Oi meninas – cumprimentou Kagome feliz

- Ui, nem parece que acabou de sair da diretoria! – Brincou Sango, eu apenas sorri – E o pulso, tá doendo?

* * *

**Sango**

-Agora já não dói mais! – E então do nada uma ideia genial veio em minha cabeça!

- Já venho amores! – Sai e fui em direção de Miroku, que estava conversando com o Inuyasha. – MIROKU! – ele olhou para mim e veio em minha direção.

- Hai? – Segurou minhas mãos

- Tive uma ótima ideia para juntar de vez o Inu e a K-chan!

- ME DIGA! – gritou animado, e então eu comecei a lhe sussurrar o que estava na minha cabeça, quando terminei, ele sorriu – Perfeito! Vou convidá-lo.

* * *

**Rin**

Sango voltava de seu "encontro" com Miroku com cara de quem ia aprontar. Ela tinha um sorriso malévolo, Kagome e eu nos entreolhamos e ficamos com caras de "wtf?".

- E então Sango, o que foi fazer? – Tentei puxar assunto

- Nada não – Continuava com a expressão de capeta – Hm... Olha Rin, quem tá na porta. – falou Sango fixando seu olhar na porta  
- Quem? - Olhei para a porta e o vi, Sesshoumaru Taisho aqui? O que ele faz aqui? Seus lindos olhos dourados procuravam alguém, mas como ele não achou citou:  
- Rin? - EU? VISH FERRO

A diretora tá te esperando na sala dela, por favor, venha comigo  
- Hmmmmm... Vai lá Rin, juízo com o Mr. Taisho gostosão! - Brincou Sango com a minha cara, o que me deixou corada, me levantei e fui em sua direção, ele pegou delicadamente em meu braço e começamos a andar, passando por vários corredores. Estávamos cada vez mais distantes da sala de aula, ou seja, definitivamente não era o caminho para a diretoria  
- Ei, esse não é o caminho da diretoria - Ele nada me respondeu, apenas entrou em uma sala me puxando, onde os materiais de E.F ficavam, e trancou a porta - O-oque você está fazendo? - Antes de me responder qualquer coisa ele me colocou contra a parede e fez uma espécie de barreira com seus braços musculosos e definidos  
- Qual é a sua? Você é uma Miko por acaso?  
- D-do que você está falando?  
- Você me enfeitiçou garota, não paro de pensar em você, eu já até sonhei com você... O que você fez comigo?  
- Ses-sesshoumaru... – Foi aproximando sua boca da minha, e me deu um demorado selinho, mas para mim se passou como um flash. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nele.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

Eu estava me segurando para não pegá-la e transar com ela ali mesmo, cara, que corpão que ela possui. Mas ela nunca permitiria eu ir rápido demais desse jeito, me admiro ela ter aceitado o selinho. Pela primeira vez na minha vida me apaixonei à primeira vista, que idiotice, eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho apaixonado, por uma humana! Mesmo não a conhecendo muito bem, eu sentia uma grande necessidade de protegê-la, de tocá-la, sentir seu toque, seu cheiro, sua boca... (N/A: Awn!)

- Rin... Por... Favor – Mal conseguia falar direito, eu queria sentir o sabor de sua boca por completo, um selinho não ia me contentar! Chega de palavras, chega de me conter, eu peguei ela pela cintura e a puxei para ficar bem próxima de mim, e a beijei, ela permitiu o aprofundamento do beijo, então comecei a acariciar sua língua com a minha. Ela colocou suas suaves mãos em minha face... "como sua mão é macia, como seu sabor é bom...".

- Sesshoumaru... Não... – Tentava parar o beijo, por quê?

- Não o que, Rin? – parei o beijo e fitei aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Isso, é muito bom, mas... É errado... Você... Você tem namorada e... – Ficou cabisbaixa, eu peguei no seu queixo e a ergui, fazendo-a me encarar

- Esquece a Kagura, eu logo vou terminar com ela. Só quero provar uma coisa

- O que? – Fez uma cara de inocente

- Que ela está me traindo, então, eu te prometo, quando eu terminar com ela, vou estar disponível só para você. Se você me quiser, claro, agora, vem cá. – a aproximei de mim e a beijei novamente. Podia sentir que ela também se apaixonou à primeira vista. Ela estava totalmente entregue a mim.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Parou o beijo e se afastou. O que me deixou triste.

- Por quê?

- Minhas amigas são maliciosas, elas já devem estar pensando besteira já. A gente se vê depois. – Me deu um selinho demorado e saiu andando lentamente. Eu continuei lá, a Kagura ia perceber o cheiro de Rin e iria fazer um escândalo na escola, eu não queria isso, sou um cara discreto. Após uns minutos o sinal do intervalo soou. Eu estava decidido em ficar lá quieto, sem sair até o fim do intervalo, coloquei dois dedos em meus lábios e comecei a pensar no sabor de Rin. Meu celular então vibrou, uma mensagem tinha acabado de chegar "deve ser a chifruda da Kagura me procurando" E acertei, na mensagem estava escrito:" Cadê você Sesshy? "" eu nada respondi, apenas guardei meu celular no bolso e voltei a pensar no beijo doce de Rin.

* * *

**Rin**

Ai meu santo Buda! Nem acredito que o Taisho Sesshoumaru me beijou! E que beijo... Estava em duvida se contava para minhas amigas ou não, afinal eu me sentia sua Sesshy tinha namorada e tal... Mas uma coisa eu não podia evitar. Eu só pensava nele.

- Rin-chan! – Kagome estalava os dedos na minha frente para eu sair do transe.

- Hai?!

- volta pra Terra fia! O que aconteceu na diretoria? – Kagome pergunta me encarando

- Meninas, cadê os meninos? – Mudei de assunto. Mas percebi que eles não estavam ali porque tava tudo tranquilo demais.

- Falando na gente? – Inuyasha se aproximou e se sentou perto de Kagome (Obs.: Estávamos em baixo de uma cerejeira, em todos os intervalos ficávamos lá)

- É, tava tudo quieto aqui. – Falei e nós meninas rimos.

- Quer que vamos embora? – Inuyasha se levantou

- Para de manha, claro que não! – Falei fitando Inuyasha, que começou a fungar.

- Droga! Kagome, vem aqui. – Puxou a K-chan e a abraçou pela cintura, o que nos chocou e a deixou corada. Depois Kouga apareceu

- Kagome, você quer... – O sorriso largo de Kouga desapareceu quando viu ela abraçadinha com o Inuyasha – EI, SOLTA ELA SEU CARA DE CACHORRO!

- Por que eu deveria Lobo Fedido? Ela não é sua namorada.

- Mais ainda vai ser! – Fitou Kagome com um sorriso doce.

- Quem disse? – Kagome falou ao arquear a sobrancelha, deixando Kouga com uma grade gota na cabeça. O que Me deu dó.

- AI! ME LEVA PARA A ENFERMARIA QUE ESSA QUEBROU MINHA COLUNA! – Inuyasha se contorcia encenando uma dor insuportável

- Kagome – Eu a puxei e sussurrei – Você foi bem grossa com o coitado do Kouga, tadinho!

- Olha Kouga – ela se afastou de mim e voltou a abraçar o Inuyasha - Eu não gosto de você assim, gomen! Mas você me irritou com esse ciúminho! Além do mais, eu já tenho um namorado, pra falar a verdade.

* * *

**Kagome**

- Não é mesmo, Inuyasha? – Eu o fitei, com uma cara e um pensamento de "Entra na brincadeira, baka".

- VOCÊ TEM? – Falou Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, e Rin em uníssono, Inuyasha foi o único que sacou que era zoeira.

- Quer dizer, é ela tem. – Disse Inuyasha tomando pose de posse. – Veja uma coisa que você nunca fará Kouga. – Me pegou pela cintura e me deitou em seus braços musculosos, em seguida me beijou e... PERA, ELE TAVA SE APROVEITANDO DA SITUAÇÃO, SERÁ QUE ELE NÃO APRENDEU A LIÇÃO DEPOIS DE TER IDO PRA DIRETORIA? Eu puxei os cabelos que ficavam em sua nuca, como sinal que era pra ele parar.

- É, pelo visto você nunca será minha Higurashi-chan... – Ficou cabisbaixo – Bem, eu já vou indo. – Saiu caminhando lentamente com as mãos no bolso, senti algo passando por minhas pernas, quando olho, Inuyasha estava me pegando no colo e se afastava do pessoal.

- Onde está me levando seu Hentai? – O fitei com um sorriso malicioso

- Hentai é? Ainda não fiz nada do que eu quero – piscou de uma forma muito sexy – Vou te levar para um lugar mais reservado. Os alunos o chamam de "quartinho" – e quando terminou de falar me beijou de uma forma selvagem, quando chegou na frente de uma porta, me colocou no chão e foi girando a maçaneta, eu o abracei por trás, quando ele abriu a porta se virou para mim e eu pulei no seu colo e o beijava, entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e entramos no quartinho, o beijo ficava cada vez mais selvagem, eu o beijava com todo o desejo do mundo, mas eu pausei o beijo para analisar o quarto, quando percebo uma presença, me assusto e dou um grito descendo do "colo" de Inuyasha, o assustando e ficando em posição de ataque enquanto se virava.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Olhei para trás para ver o motivo do grito de Kagome, e quando vejo quem esta lá, me irrito. SÉRIO QUE EU MEREÇO ISSO?

- SESSHOUMARU, O QUE SE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritei bravo, mas então percebi um cheiro diferente nele, um cheiro feminino, e não era o de Kagura, era o cheiro da...

- To apreciando o silencio, que bom que notaram minha presença, achei que ia presenciar um ato de sexo.

- Fala logo o motivo, você por acaso esteve com a Rin, Sesshoumaru? – Ele engoliu seco

- I-iie. – virou a cara e ficou um pouco corado.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, posso sentir o cheiro dela em você.

- E se eu estivesse com ela? Qual seria o problema? – Cruzou os braços e me fuzilava

- E? Você tem namorada! – Afirmei

- E a Rin não é dessas que ficam só por ficar. – Completou Kagome

- Eu não tenho mais o que falar, porque afinal não vos devo satisfações. – Saiu dali me deixando a sós novamente com a Kagome. E quando eu fui beijá-la o sinal do intervalo tocou.

- Puta merda viu! – Cerrei os punhos, ela deu uma risadinha.

- Vai, vamos pra classe! – Começou a me puxar, eu fiz um pouco mais de força e a puxei para os meus braços e a agarrei pela cintura.

- Ninguém vai notar se nos atrasarmos um pouquinho – Fiz bico

- Vamos! Depois a gente se aprecia mais um pouco – Fez cara de safada, eu peguei em sua nuca e a beijei, um beijo rápido, e para finalizar, mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei um pouco. – hentai – Ela sussurrou em um tom calmo, e então respirou fundo – Agora vamos!

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

Na classe, nem a Kagura, nem o professor haviam chegado, e felizmente o cheiro de Rin estava saindo de mim. Após mais uns poucos minutos e Kagura chega exalando um grande cheiro de homem, e não era o meu, obviamente, era o cheiro de Suikotsu, o babaca do 3ºC e o irmão do namorado de Kikyou. Aquilo me ferveu o sangue, eu todo cuidadoso tentando não dar bandeira e essa biscate vem com todo o cheiro de homem possível? Eu queria terminar com ela e fazê-la passar por uma humilhação diante toda a classe do 3ºA. Mas não queria ser chamativo, apenas me sentei e esperei o resto do dia acabar, Kagura quebrou o silencio entre nós e falou.

- Sesshy, por que você não passa lá em casa hoje?

- Que horas? - Falei assim que tive uma grande ideia

- Ah, umas 21h00

- Tá, depois que eu jantar eu vou. – Falei em um tom frio.

- Feito – Me deu um selinho. E graças a Kami foi aula vaga, o professor de ciência havia sofrido um acidente.

_Horas depois..._

Após sair de um banho frio, comecei a me arrumar, passei meu desodorante, coloquei uma camisa polo verde musgo, calça jeans escura, tênis Adidas branco e preto, caprichei no perfume e fui à casa de Kagura.

Chegando lá, toquei a campainha e logo fui atendido por Kagura, que estava de pijamas curtos. E me puxou para dentro de sua casa.

- Bem – Passou as mãos em meu peitoral (N/A: Que é definido e deixa qualquer uma doida) – Deixa eu te mimar um pouco – Me empurrou fazendo com que eu caísse no sofá e se deitou em cima de mim, ela começou a me dar vários selinhos e foi traçando um caminho até meu pescoço, eu a afastei de mim, não queria me envolver mais com ela, eu só fui até lá com um propósito: terminar com ela. – Nós estamos sozinhos aqui – Mordeu os lábios – Por que a gente não apronta um pouquinho? – Voltou a beijar meu pescoço

-N-não Kagura. – A tirei de cima de mim e me levantei

- Por que Sesshy? – fez bico e veio me abraçar, eu me desviei, respirei fundo e comecei a me preparar para falar

- Kagura, não há mais nenhum sentimento meu por você... E...

- NÃO! – Ela me interrompeu – você não tá tentando...

- Sim, eu to tentando terminar com você.

- NÃO! – Lagrimas grossas brotaram em seus olhos

- Sem falar que eu sei que você me traiu e... – Estava calmo até então, minha calma se foi no momento em que ela me deu um forte tapa na cara, o que fez um grande estrondo, aquilo me ferveu o sangue – TÁ ACHANDO QUE É QUEM PIRANHA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ME BATER ASSIM? EU VOU EMBORA, POR QUE NÃO AGUENTO NEM MAIS UM SEGUNDO PERTO DE VOCÊ! – Sai dali e fechei a porta com toda a minha força, fazendo um barulho que podia ser ouvido de longe, e comecei a caminhar em direção da casa da Rin (N/A: não me perguntem como ele conseguiu o endereço, apenas vamos fazer de conta que ela passou pra ele) Quando cheguei vi que a casa estava toda apagada. Será que ela já foi dormir? Vi uma janela aberta e pulei e consegui chegar ao quarto da Rin, e a vi dormir, ela parecia um anjo. Eu não queria despertá-la, então procurei um papel e uma caneta e lhe escrevi um recado.

"Querida Rin, acabei de terminar com a Kagura, eu vim aqui para lhe dar as boas noticias. Você já tinha pegado no sono e eu não queria te acordar por que você parece um anjinho dormindo, por favor, me encontra amanha no quartinho em que a gente ficou hoje às 8h50.

Com amor, Sesshy".

Após escrever guardei a caneta aonde a achei e fui embora. Caminhava lentamente em direção de casa, mas então senti o cheiro do meu irmão "Esse maldito tá me seguindo?" pensei, e então escuto um grito histérico vindo da casa ao lado da de Rin.

- KAGOME-CHAN! O INUYASHA CHEGOU!

* * *

**Kagome**

Ótimo! Finalmente ele chegou! Miroku, Sango e eu estávamos aqui sozinhos em casa, minha mãe, meu avô e meu irmão foram visitar uma prima em outra cidade e só voltavam em cinco dias. Só faltavam a Rin e o Inuyasha para nossa "festinha particular" começar. A casa de Rin estava toda apagada então acho que ela não vai vir. Quando Inuyasha entrou no meu quarto, em um pulo me levantei e fui em sua direção, que estava com uma camisa soltinha preta com listras vermelhas, calça jeans clara e all star preto (o clássico). Ele me pegou no colo e me segurou no ar e em seguida me deu um selinho demorado, Sango que estava atrás de nos deu um sorriso bobo.

- Por que não assumem logo de uma vez? – O agarrei pelo braço e encostei minha cabeça no mesmo

- Assumir o que? – Falamos eu e ele em uníssono

- Que estão namorando! – Senti minhas bochechas arderem de tão vermelhas que deviam estar. Ele me fitou e eu o fitei, ele estava ruborizado assim como eu.

- Ér... Bem... – fiquei sem palavras, me perdia em uma imensidão de pensamentos quando fitava seus olhos dourados.

- Por Buda, como vocês são tímidos! – Se sentou ao lado de Miroku, e a abraçou pela cintura.

Após horas e horas de conversa, Miroku toca no assunto.

- E se a gente fizesse um joguinho? – Sorriu maliciosamente para Inuyasha, como se fosse uma telepatia.

- É... – ele entendeu a "mensagem telepática" dele e sorriu maliciosamente também- Que tal jogarmos Poker Strip?

- NANI? – falamos Sango e eu em uníssono, como eles ousam ser tão tarados?

- Qual é Kagome, estamos entre amigos, onegai! Onegai! – falou com carinha de bebê, eu olhei para Sango, querendo saber se ela ia.

- Ah, eu topo – Sango me fitou.

- Eu topo, mas... Tem um pequeno... Probleminha – Respondi à pergunta de Miroku, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Qual?

- Bem... ér... Eu não sei jogar poker. – Falei. Todos tínhamos uma gota em nossas cabeças agora.

- Sabe jogar truco? – Miroku perguntou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto

-Iie – Fiquei me sentindo uma inútil. Inuyasha suspirou sentando do meu lado e me fitou

- Vish, que jogo de cartas você sabe jogar então? – Perguntou ao me abraçar

- U-uno – Agora me senti infantil e inútil, os meninos se seguravam para não rir.

- Então... – Inu quase riu – Você tem Uno para jogarmos?

- Soutta deve ter, vou procurar, já venho – sai de seus braços e fui em direção do quarto do meu irmão, procurei, procurei e finalmente achei. Voltei para o quarto e me deparei com a seguinte cena: Inuyasha sentado na cadeira giratória que eu usava quando usava meu computador, Sango deitada na minha cama e o Miroku em cima dela a beijando.

- HEY! NA MINHA CAMA NÃO! – Gritei fazendo eles se separarem, e então nos sentamos no chão e começamos a jogar.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Ok, Kagome pode não saber jogar truco ou poker, mas em compensação é O.T.I.M.A no Uno, estávamos em dupla eu e Miroku, K-chan e Sango, a cada partida vencida, os perdedores tinham que retirar uma peça, eu e Miroku estávamos apenas de cueca, e as meninas só haviam arrancado a blusa. Eu não conseguia evitar, eu fitava os seios de Kagome com desejo. Minha mente estava poluída com pensamentos imundos, faltava apenas uma carta para eu ganhar a partida

- Inu, sua vez – Falou Kagome, com sua voz doce. E então que já dava para eu ganhar!

- BATI! – lancei meu três azul no monte e comemorei minha vitoria com Miroku

- Q-que peça tiramos agora? – Perguntou Sango com receio, eu sorri maliciosamente para Miroku que fez o mesmo

- Su-ti-ã – falei por partes mordi o lábios, esperando minha Kagome tirar sua peça intima.

- NANI? – Kagome ficou corada

- Vai Ka, nós ganhamos, tira! Tira! Tira! – Falei já fitando seus seios, ela ficou vermelha que nem um tomate e tirou seu sutiã e Sango fez o mesmo em seguida, meu santo Buda, seus seios são tão redondos e firmes, como eu queria "brincar" com eles! Miroku tentou pegar nos seios de Sango, mas ela deu um tremendo tapa em sua cara.

- HENTAI! – gritou Sango, mas eu não tava nem ai, tava babando nos seios de Kagome. Tive que comentar

- Kagome... Eles... São tão... Perfeitos – Sentia meus olhos brilharem com aquela magnífica visão.

- A-arigato... – Ela ruborizou

* * *

**Kagome**

Nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida! Depois daquela rodada fomos dormir, tínhamos escola amanha. Depois que fiz minha higiene noturna, falei onde cada um iria dormir (N/A: Tava uma tremenda chuva e não tinha como eles irem para suas casas). Mas na madrugada, sonhei com aquele cara que quase me estuprou. Eu estava com medo, não queria dormir sozinha, eu continuava como estava depois do jogo (era o desafio que tínhamos que cumprir) e então fui para o quarto a onde Inuyasha estava. Quando entrei lá ele estava apenas de cueca e fitava a janela, será que ele não dormiu?

- Inuyasha? – sussurrei com voz tremula, ele se virou, se levantou e veio em minha direção, quando ficou bem próximo, me agarrou pela cintura

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Ela estava assustada e semi nua, eu queria possuí-la ali mesmo, mas ela estava pálida e tremula, deve ter tido pesadelos.

- O que f... – Ia terminar de perguntar, mas fui calado com um beijo, ela passava sua mão sob o meu peitoral, aquilo estava começando a me excitar, eu a puxei e a deitei na cama, depois subi cuidadosamente em cima dela e comecei a beijá-la com muito desejo enquanto sentia seus seios pressionados sob mim, podia sentir meu membro começando a crescer. Como eu queria possuí-la, como eu queria, mas precisava me controlar.

- Kagome... Não sei se consigo me controlar. – Falei parando o beijo e a fitando, ela já não estava mais tão assustada... Estava... Selvagem

- não se controle. – Ok, isso bastou para mim, eu a peguei pela nuca e comecei a lhe beijar com mais intensidade e fui descendo os beijos até seu pescoço, eu dava chupões e mordidas, depois tracei um caminho de beijo até os seus seios e brincava com um com minhas garras enquanto chupava o outro, seus gemidos só me deixavam cada vez mais com o desejo de transar com ela. E então ela afastou minha cabeça de seus seios e a ergueu até ela, me dando um beijo incomum, um beijo. Indescritível. Em um só ato ela se colocou por cima de mim e começou a morder, beijar e chupar o meu pescoço, eu fui descendo minha mão até sua intimidade molhada e comecei a estimulá-la com cuidado fazendo-a gemer enquanto se divertia com meu pescoço, comecei a subir e descer com o dedo e ameaçar penetrá-la com um dedo, mas então percebi uma coisa, parei tudo e a fitei

- Kagome... Você é... Virgem?- E então ela percebeu o que realmente estava fazendo. Isso tudo foi um impulso dela, ela estava assustada, e transar com ela nesse momento seria um erro, por que afinal nem éramos namorados... Ainda. Ela se sentou bem em cima de meu membro e ruborizou. Como alguém consegue ficar tão linda ruborizada?

- M-meu Deus, não acredito que quase... Eu vim aqui por que estava com medo e a gente quase... A gente quase... - Ela gaguejava, então a interrompi, colocando o indicador na sua linda boca.

- Sh... Tá tudo bem, eu vou tomar um banho gelado e então volto para podermos dormir, juntinhos e sem safadeza, ok? Fica deitadinha que eu já volto - Dei um beijo em sua testa suada e fui em direção do banheiro

_No outro dia..._

* * *

**Kagome**

Quando meu despertador soou, estranhei ao abrir os olhos e ver que estava em um quarto diferente, mas quando olho para a minha cintura estranho mais ainda, um braço bem musculoso sob ela, como se estivesse abraçando, na verdade, estamos deitados em conchinha, e então me lembro da noite passada, e fico com um sorriso bobo pensando o que teria acontecido se Inuyasha não tivesse me tirado do meu "transe impulsivo". Girei-me lentamente ficando de frente para ele, vendo-o dormir tranquilamente. Ele fica tão Kawaii dormindo!

- Inu... - Alisei suavemente sua face para acordá-lo com carinho

-...- Ele nada respondeu

- Inu... - Ele nada respondeu novamente, então lhe dei um selinho demorado, ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos lentamente, a me ver, sorriu e me abraçou com força

- Que bom, achei que a noite passada fora apenas um sonho - Eu corei

- Ér... Inu, temos que nos arrumar para ir pra escola - Fui me levantar, mas ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez cair em cima dele, que me encarava com uma cara de "Kiss me" e foi exatamente o que fiz, nossas línguas exploravam as nossas bocas enquanto se acariciavam, foi o beijo mais apaixonado que tivemos, tava tudo tão bem até Sango chegar desesperada por não me encontrar

- INUYASHA A KAGome sumiu... - Reparou que eu estava lá e foi abaixando o tom, ela realmente nos pegou em uma situação que me deixou envergonhada. - Ai meu santo Buda... Vo-vocês dois... VOCÊS DOIS FIZERAM AMOR? - Eu engoli seco e Inuyasha deu um sorriso amarelo

- ELES O QUE? - Miroku apareceu com uma frigideira na mão com ovos fritando

- Minna, calma, não é o que parece! - Inuyasha sentou-se na cama

- Ka-chan, não acredito que você o deixou fazer isso com você! - Sango falou boquiaberta

- MAS NÓS NÃO FIZEMOS... - Miroku interrompeu

- Isso explica os gemidos de ontem, e eu achando que era meus pensamentos... - OMG, eu fui tão escandalosa assim? Nem preciso dizer que superei o vermelho do tomate né? Inuyasha ria, gargalhava da situação, COMO ELE PODIA ACHAR GRAÇA NISSO?

-Por favor, eu só ia fazer or... - Meti um tapão na cara dele para não terminar a frase - VACA! - NANI? ELE ME XINGOU MESMO DEPOIS DA MARAVILHOSA NOITE QUE TIVEMOS? Eu esclareci a situação e sai do quarto do meu irmão e fui fazer minha higiene para poder me arrumar para ir pra escola, Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Afinal já estávamos atrasados

_Na escola..._

* * *

**Rin**

Eu havia chegado à escola faz tempo, o sinal já estava pra bater, e nada do meu Sesshy ou dos meus amigos. Estava sozinha encostada no meu armário esperando o sinal bater para poder entrar na classe... E então finalmente ele soou, eu fui diretamente para a minha sala, quando entrei fui para a minha carteira brava, todo mundo se esqueceu de mim! Mas, eu me lembrei da carta que Sesshy escrevera pra mim noite passada e fiquei feliz, após 3 minutos do professor chegar, os meus amigos chegaram todos com sorrisos amarelos, sorte deles que o professor era firmeza, se não só iam entrar na segunda aula! Ele deu espaço para entrarem e eu, e o resto da classe ficamos de olhos arregalados quando vimos o Inuyasha e a Kagome entrando de mãos dadas e sorrindo bobamente um para o outro! E para o azar dos pombinhos, a mais fofoqueira da escola ficava beeem na nossa turma! A Yura. Ela tinha o numero de T.O.D.O.S os alunos , senti meu celular vibrando, era uma mensagem nova, da fofoqueira.

"FLAGRA! Taisho e Higurashi chegaram juntos de mãos dadas na aula do professor Kimura! Será que Inuyasha já achou a substituta de Kikyou?!"

E quando olho para trás, Kikyou fitava Yura como se a estrangulasse na sua mente.

_Algum tempo depois_...

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

Estava quase na hora de ir me encontrar com a minha Rin, suspirei e ergui minha mão.

- O que foi Taisho - Perguntou a professora

- Posso ir beber água?

- Vá - E então me levantei e fui em direção do quartinho, chegando lá vejo a Rin sentada na mesa de ping-pong que ali ficava e fui correndo até ela e a beijei, que saudade daquele gosto doce que só ela tem. Ela correspondia todas as minhas caricias com seus toques suaves, mas logo o fôlego se foi e nossas bocas infelizmente se descolaram

- Senti tua falta - entrelaçou seus braços no meu pescoço e me fitava com um sorriso apaixonado, eu lhe dei um selinho e a desci da mesinha de ping-pong, em seguida peguei em suas mãos e a fitei

- Eu também senti... Mas Rin... Eu quero te pedir uma coisa... - Fiquei ajoelhado ainda segurando suas mãos, não queria saber se estava indo rápido demais. Eu só sei que queria tê-la pra mim e não deixar nenhum canalha tomá-la de mim.

- Se-Sesshy... O que você está...

- Rin, não sei se estou indo rápido demais, mas eu realmente gosto de você e... Quero que... Você seja a minha... Namorada... V-você aceita? - A encarei

- S-sim! - Seus olhos brilharam, e ela pulou em meus braços e me fez perder o equilíbrio e cair com ela em cima de mim dando-me vários selinhos, então a sentei novamente na mesa de ping-pong e comecei a beijá-la de um modo mais selvagem, ela me deixou ultrapassar e então comecei a beijar seu delicado pescoço, mas uma voz ecoa no quarto...

- Então já achou outra vadia para me substituir?

- KAGURA? - Falei parando de beijar minha amada e fitando aquela maldita

- É, eu mesma, quer dizer então que você me trocou por essa ai?

- TÁ ACHANDO QUE É QUE PRA ME CHAMAR DE "ESSA AI"? EU TENHO NOME SUA ... SUA TEME!

- Olha, a cachorrinha tá latindo coisas feias, vai ficar sem ração! - Repreendeu Rin, o que fez meu sangue ferver, Rin já ia partir pra cima de Kagura, mas eu a segurei

- Rin, não suje suas mãos com lixo, deixa isso para os otários que pegam isso. - A peguei pela mão e fomos saindo dali, mas escuto um grito de Rin e quando me viro vejo Kagura puxando seu cabelo e lhe dando um tapa, eu sabia que Rin ia começar uma briga, não queria isso para ela então peguei Kagura pelo pescoço e a ergui. Quase a sufocando - Nunca mais toque na MINHA namorada entendido? Se não faço questão de lhe providenciar uma morte lenta e dolorosa. - A soltei e voltei a caminhar, segurando a mão de Rin, em um selinhos nos despedimos e cada um foi para sua classe.

* * *

**Sango**

O professor tinha passando uma atividade em dupla, eu tinha que por meu plano em ação então escolhi a Ka-chan antes dela escolher Inuyasha (que fez o trabalho com o Miroku), ambos fizeram caras tristes por não ficarem juntos, mas eu nem liguei, tinha uma intenção boa ao escolhê-la!

- Purq voce faiz iççu? - Kagome falou me fitando chateada (N/A: Eu escrevi aqui por que todo mundo já teve ter visto essa expressão no face, e é bem essa a cara da Kagome, ok?)

- Por que eu tenho que conversar com você! Preciso que você vá a um lugar comigo essa noite. Um lugar chique

- Qual?

- A inauguração do restaurante do meu tio - Inauguração é o caramba, ele tá aberto faz um ano, mas ela poderia desconfiar...

- Sério que você quer que eu vá? Sou estabanada demais em cima de um salto alto e eu posso quebrar uma perna...

- Relaxa Ka-chan! Nós vamos chegar, sentar-se à mesa e esperar os garçons trazerem a comida, depois nós escutamos um discurso...

* * *

**Miroku**

- ... E vamos embora! Meu tio falou que eu podia chamar um amigo para não ter que ir sozinho - Terminei meu discurso/convite para Inuyasha ir para um lugar, Sango realmente é uma ótima estrategista...E muito boa na... Ah... Aquela noite, foi tão incrível

- Cara, eu num terno? Sério? - Me fitou desconfiado

- Deixa de ser filho da puta, vai me deixar ir alone mesmo? - Ele me deu um socão na cara

- Vai, xinga minha mãe de novo pra você ver. - Suspirou se acalmando - E por que seus pais não vão?

- Por que minha mãe tem festa da irmã dela pra ir e meu pai uma despedida de solteiro pra ir também, ou seja, só vai sobrar eu.

- Tá, tá, tá. Vou ver se meu irmão tem um terno pra me emprestar. Que horas e aonde nós nos encontramos?

- Eu vou à tua casa e teu pai leva a gente pode ser?

- Tanto faz. Agora vamos fazer a porra da atividade.

* * *

**Sango**

- Mas eu não tenho vestido pra ir! - Exclamava Kagome, desesperada por não ter o que vestir

- Calma amiga, de tarde nós vamos às compras, to precisando comprar umas coisas para meu irmão Kohaku, ele vai voltar para a casa depois de muuuito tempo!

- Você tem irmão? Como assim? Você nunca me contou que tinha irmão!

- Eu tenho, nós somos gêmeos, e ele tava na casa da minha avó nos EUA, meus pais achavam que era melhor ele aprender outras coisas, já que não vai querer seguir com os negócios da família assim como eu... Mas enfim, passo na sua casa as 13h00 para irmos às compras! Combinado?

- Hai! Agora vamos prestar atenção no que é para fazer. - Ela realmente era uma nerd, tirava sempre oito,9,10, e se tirava um sete ficava nervosinha, se eu tiro 7 me considero uma genia! Porque ela reclama do pobre do sete? (N/A: Sou tipo a Sango nesse aspecto!) O restante do dia passou rapidamente, Rin sumia de vez em quando e não passou o recreio com a gente, deve ter ido ficar com as outras amigas dela, depois da escola, fui para casa, almocei, tomei um banho, me troquei e fui à casa de Kagome, que estava sentada na varanda fitando seu celular e rindo. Provavelmente estava trocando mensagens com o Inuyasha, eu me aproximei dela silenciosamente e tomei seu celular e li do que ela estava dando tanta risada.

"Porra velho, to com uma pestinha aqui em casa que fica puxando minhas orelhas, tá machucando Ka, e eu não posso mandar ela ir se foder, O QUE EU FAÇO? " De: Inu Quando eu li quem mandou, a olhei que estava corada.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI INU! - Comecei a gargalhar

- P-para sua vaca. - Levantou e pegou seu celular - Tá pronta? - Ela tava tão vermelha tadinha...

- To - Parei de rir e a fitei - Vamos?

- Que loja nós vamos primeiro?

- É a minha loja de vestidos preferidas, fica aqui perto, vamos?

- Aham! - Sorriu e começamos a andar, após umas sete quadras entramos na loja, o ar condicionado nos refrescou, andamos bastante e estávamos com calor

- Por Kami, não achei que íamos cansar tanto assim! - Falei fadigada

- Teme, por que não pegamos o metrô?

- Teme? Tá ficando muito tempo com o Inuyasha! - Ela corou

- E-eu não to não. - Cruzou os braços - Podemos fazer as compras ou não?

- Tá, tá, tá - começamos a passar corredor por corredor, ela deve ter provado umas 500 peças diferentes, mas...

- Sango, não sei não, ele é lindo mais é meio curto...

- Aparece aí - Falei brincando com uma mecha de cabelo, estava sentada em uma poltrona perto do provador, esperando a Ka-chan

- Ele tá curto, sei lá - Falou meio gemendo lá do provador

- Aparece caralho.

- Vem no provador? To com vergonha.

- Deixa de ser fresca Ka-chan! Aparece logo! - E então escuto as cortinas abrindo, ela estava linda em um vestido rosa choque tomara que caia, ele ia um pouquinho mais pra cima dos joelhos, um decotinho não tão exagerado, mas não tão pequeno, lindo, muito lindo!

- E ai? - Fitou o seu vestido

- É ESSE! JÁ PRO CAIXA! - A puxei pela mão e a empurrei no trocador, para que pudesse se trocar e irmos comprar o vestido. Quando chegamos ao caixa...

- Deu 78,90, algo mais? - Perguntou à moça do caixa simpática, eu fiz questão de pagar, afinal, aquilo era parte do meu plano.

- Não, obrigada - a paguei e saímos da loja, indo em direção da sorveteria

- Sério que você tinha que vir bem nessa? - falou Kagome se lembrando de como conheceu Inuyasha

- Aham, adoro te torturar - Ela me fitou com um olhar bravo, eu ria, peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para o Miroku.

"Fase um completa"

- Falando com o seu amor? - Kagome fitou meu aparelho. Eu tinha que disfarçar

- Er... Não, era meu irmão falando que não era pra comprar nada pra ele. - Eu tinha recebido essa mensagem faz tempo, mas foi à única coisa que veio em minha cabeça

- Hm... E quando ele chega? - Deu uma golada no seu Milk Shake

- Amanhã!

- Em pleno sábado? Que bom, vocês vão sair?

- Bem, vamos, mas para um lugar chato, minha mãe quer ir à mãe dela, que mora aqui.

- haha, to com pena de você

- E o foda é que nem posso levar o Mi, meus pais nem sabe que estamos juntos.

- Ué por quê?

- Meu pai é daqueles frescos, ta ligada?

- Certeza... Bem boa sorte né? - Sorriu - PUTZ! Eu não tenho salto que combine com o vestido!

- Relaxa, eu tenho um prata que vai ficar lindo em você!

- Que nº você calça?

- 36 - Sorri

- Ufa, é meu numero! - Ela sorriu de volta e fitou o seu aparelho chateada.

- Não recebeu mensagem dele?

- Não... - ficou cabisbaixa - PERA, COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE É DELE? - eu gargalhei

- Ah Ka-chan, tá estampado na cara de vocês que vocês se amam! - Dei uma golada no MEU Milk Shake

- M-mentira... - Ela corou

- Aham, sei...

_Horas depois_...

Estava na casa de Ka-chan esperando ela sair do banho para começarmos a prepará-la pro seu encontro surpresa no restaurante, eu tinha reservado a mesa 16 para dois, Miroku estava "preparando" o Inuyasha enquanto eu preparava a Kagome, quando ela saiu do banho com os cabelos molhados, vestiu um roupão e se sentou na cadeira, abri minha "mala" e peguei meu secador e as escovas e comecei a secar o seu cabelo, eu coloquei meu babyliss para esquentar, logo seus cabelos se secaram, os desembaracei e dividi em várias partes, peguei o babyliss e fui fazendo cachos grandes e lindos, em 30 minutos seu cabelo estava pronto, coloquei um pouco daquele spray que fixa (N/A Que a baka aqui esqueceu o nome...) e começamos a fazer a maquiagem, passei a base e o pó da cor de sua pele deixando-a com um rosto parecido com a de uma boneca de porcelana, e fiz uma maquiagem simples que combinava com o vestido, ela passou um gloss quase transparente só que com uma leve coloração rosa e fui colocar o vestido, eu a ajudei para não estragar minhas obras primas, depois, peguei uma caixa que estava dentro da minha maleta e lhe mostrei os saltos, era um salto alto fino prata com umas pedras pratas na frente, simples e bonito. E então fomos para o carro de sua mãe, que sabia do plano e apoiava a minha ideia. Quando chegamos lá, Miroku já havia deixado Inuyasha na mesa 16 e estava nos fundos esperando. E então cheguei à balconista e falei qual era minha reserva, eu estava com um vestido preto com um ombro de fora e um salto preto, bem discreta.

- Qual é o numero da sua mesa e seu nome? - Perguntou a atendente

- Sango Tsukamoto e mesa 16.

- Ah sim, pode ir, é por ali - nos mostrou e fomos entrando, na porta fiquei parada e checando se Inuyasha estava lá, e sim, ele estava sentado com a cara tampada por um cardápio e sem o Miroku, ou seja, ele já fez a parte dele, agora era a minha

- Amiga, vai indo que eu tenho que falar uma coisa com a balconista. - Sorri para ela e sai andando, ela fez o mesmo só que indo em direção à mesa.

* * *

**Kagome**

Quando fui em direção da mesa em que Sango reservou, dou de cara com uma pessoa que está sentada na minha mesa, eu não queria ser chata, mas tinha que informar que o ser estava na mesa errada.

- Com licença senhor, você tá na mesa errada, minha amiga e eu reservamos a 16.

- Sério? Por que meu amigo também reservou essa - falou uma voz muito conhecida, eu retirei o cardápio que tampava sua cara e me choquei.

- Ei! Eu estou... - Ele me fitou - Lendo...

- Inu-Inuyasha?

- Kagome? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim com a Sango... E você

- Com o Miroku... Peraí... Aqueles dois estão tentando... - Eu corei junto com ele, e me sentei olhando para os lados. O silêncio predominava, mas eu o quebrei com um comentário

- Eu não acredito que esses dois fizeram isso com a gente!

- Não gosta da minha companhia? - Me fitou chateado

- Não é isso... É que eu... É que... - Inspirei fundo - Eu me sinto estranha, é muito bom estar com você Inu, você faz com que eu me sinta bem, faz com que eu fique feliz, eu nunca me senti tão... Bem... Por estar perto de alguém...

- Kagome... E-eu sinto a mesma coisa... - Segurou em minha mão

- Inuyasha... Lembra aquele dia na enfermaria... Eu perguntei uma coisa e você não me respondeu...

- O que eu sinto por você não é...?

- Hai... - Corei ao perguntar.

- Kagome, eu... Eu estou... Apaixonado por você... - Aquilo me tocou, eu era correspondida? Como era bom, eu sentia uma angústia entalada em minha garganta, e quando ele disse que estava apaixonado por mim, foi um tremendo alívio, eu me levantei e ele fez o mesmo, nos encontramos em um só lado da mesa e nos beijamos, como aquele beijo foi bom... Intenso... Foi... Incrível! Quando paramos o beijo, ele me fitou com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar e me agarrou pela cintura - Higurashi Kagome... - Se ajoelhou segurando firmemente em minhas mãos - Você quer ser minha namorada?

- Com certeza! - Me ajoelhei e o beijei, não queria nem saber se estávamos ridículos ou não naquela posição, a única coisa que eu sabia é que estava nas nuvens, minha vida estava perfeita, não havia do que reclamar! Eu agradeço a Buda por ter colocado Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku no meu caminho, se não fosse por eles, não sei se conseguiria ser feliz como sou hoje!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews...**

_**Babb-chan: **_BABB-CHAN! \O/

Nossa, como você ama o pobre do lobo... :c UHADUHASUD

Kagome no troll rç. Ainda usarei isso com minhas amigas! U_U

Cuidado com o que deseja, viu? RÇRÇRÇRÇRÇRÇRÇRÇ obg obg obg w

Nofa, que revolts owo UASDHAUSDHAUSD MORRI AQUI.

Amigos, te trollando sempre que podem! ahahaha. Pois eu tenho certeza e-e'

Tome chá de simancol menine u_ú Fique de boa, viu? Obrigada pelas reviews *-* Jya nee! ~mil kissus

_**Patizynha**_: Yo! Sugoi! Novas fãs são sempre bem-vindas! Okaeri! ^^

Oh, ureshi! Espero que continue gostando até o final! Beijos! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 - Feliz aniversário, mamãe

**Inuyasha**

_Dois meses depois..._

Tinha acabado de sair do banho, hoje era aniversário da minha mãe, iria buscar a Kagome em sua casa então comecei a me arrumar. Eu apresentaria Kagome para os meus pais hoje! Finalmente! Vesti uma camisa solta branca, uma bermuda jeans clara, coloquei meu tênis da Nike, penteei meu cabelo, passei meu perfume e meu desodorante e fui até sua casa, que ficava a três da minha. Após uns minutos de caminhada, cheguei a sua varanda e toquei a campainha, esperei uns instantes e sua mãe veio me atender.

- Ah, oi meu genro - Sorriu meigamente, cara, por que eu ainda não havia me acostumado com ela me chamando assim? Ainda corava ao ouvi-la me chamar disso. - Veio buscar a Kagome?

- Hai, ela tá pronta?

- Não sei, vá ao quarto dela e pergunte pra ela - continuou com o sorriso, eu retribui e entrei pelo espaço que ela deu para eu passar, subi as escadas e avistei a porta do quarto de Kagome, estava trancada e eu ouvia o barulho do secador, será que ela iria me ouvir?

- Ka...? - Dei três batidas na porta e ouvi o secador se desligando, é ela ouviu, quando abriu a porta e me viu, deu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Ohayo amor! - Se aproximou e me deu vários selinhos

- Ohayo Ka! Tá pronta? - A agarrei pela cintura e retribui todos os seus selinhos

- Quase... Só falta eu pegar... - Saiu dos meus braços e pegou sua mochila - Isso - Sorriu e voltou para os meus braços

- Ótimo, podemos ir? - A fitei

- Depois disso - Ela aproximou sua boca da minha e me beijou, o beijo dela é doce como o mais puro mel desse mundo. Parecia que eu estava beijando uma nuvem de tão macios que eram seus lábios... Ela acariciava os fios que ficavam em minha nuca, o que me deixa louco. COMO EU AMO QUANDO ELA FAZ ISSO! Mas infelizmente eles se separam por causa da falta de ar - Agora podemos ir

- Nananinanão, agora quem vai me esperar vai ser você - A puxei novamente e a beijei, aprofundamos o beijo quando ela colocou sua língua em minha boca e fazia movimentos como se procurasse algo dentro de minha boca, seu sabor era o néctar dos deuses, como é bom sentir esse sabor divino que só a minha Kagome tem! Fomos diminuindo o ritmo até pararmos o beijo, e para finalizar ela mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior.

- Vamos? - Me fitou, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e fomos andando de mãos dadas até minha casa. Quando chegamos, Miroku, Sango e Rin já haviam chegado, as meninas foram para a cozinha com a minha mãe e eu fui me sentar perto de Miroku.

- Falaê Cachorrão - Ele cumprimentou assim que me sentei

- De boa ae Taradão? - o fitei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, então comecei a fitar a piscina.

- Cadê sua namorada, filho? – Perguntou meu pai arqueando seu corpo para frente e me fitando – Kagome não é?

- É, e ela tá na cozinha com a mamãe e as meninas.

**Kagome **

_**Na cozinha...**_

- Taisho-sama – falei enquanto tirava uma pequena caixinha de minha mochila – Comprei isso pra senhora, espero que goste! – Lhe entreguei, ela pegou o embrulho.

- Pode me chamar de Izayoi querida! – Abriu a caixinha e viu a correntinha que eu lhe comprei, na correntinha havia um pingentinho com um formato de um "I", ela deu um sorriso largo, e pelo sorriso, ela gostou do presente! Ela me deu um abraço apertado. – Arigato Kagome-chan! É lindo! Agora vocês três, me ajudem a levar as comidas para as mesas lá fora!

- Hai! – Falamos Sango, Rin e eu em uníssono, pegando as tigelas e nos dirigindo para as mesas que ficavam de frente para a piscina. Depois que coloquei a tigela que eu segurava na mesa, senti braços tocando meu corpo, era Inuyasha, ele me deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço, o que me fez arrepiar.

- Seu cheiro é tão bom... – Falou em um tom baixo e carinhoso

- Arigato Inu. – Sorri, segurando seus braços que estavam entrelaçados em minha cintura.

- Vai nadar conosco depois?

- Não sei... Acho que meu corpo é muito feio... E a água parece um pouco fria! – Suspirei

- Seu corpo é de uma deusa grega amor, para de falar besteira, seu corpo é invejável! – Falou com uma voz rouca e sensual, depois mordeu o meu lóbulo direito.

- Inu... Para de safadeza, tem muita gente aqui! – Quase dei um gemido com os beijos que ele dava em meu pescoço.

- Se é esse o problema nós podemos ir para o meu quarto – Eu dei um sorriso ao notar seu tom malicioso, me virei e fiquei cara a cara com ele.

- Você tá muito hentai Sr Taisho! – Mordi meu lábio inferior olhando para seus olhos âmbares

- Quem eu? – Se fez de inocente e me beijou, nossas línguas dançavam em nossas bocas, seu sabor era único, o mais doce néctar que eu já provei em toda a minha vida. Como é bom beijá-lo e chamá-lo de namorado!

- BOLA DE CANHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Gritou Sesshomaru pulando na piscina com roupa. Algumas gotas respingaram em minha face, mas eu nem liguei.

- Quer ir nadar agora? – Inuyasha parou o beijo e falou em um tom baixo e doce

- Iie – Deitei em seu peitoral e o abracei, ele correspondeu o abraço.

- Vai pelo menos colocar o biquíni, tá calor. Eu logo vou tirar minha camisa

- Se as meninas estiverem indo eu vou – Olhei para elas, que estavam sentadas em cadeiras de tomar sol.

- SESSHY NÃO! – Debatia-se Rin no colo de Sesshomaru que se aproximava da piscina. Ele pulou levando consigo Rin. Quando emergiram, Rin tirou seu celular do bolso de seu short e fitou Sesshomaru brava. – O MEU CELULAR TAVA NO MEU BOLSO CARALHO!

- Como você consegue ficar tão linda brava?

- Runf. – Foi até a escadinha fitando seu celular molhado, torcendo para não ter pifado. Sai dos braços de Inuyasha e fui até as meninas e as convidei para colocarem biquínis para tomarmos sol. Elas concordaram então pegamos nossas mochilas e nos trocamos no banheiro que ficava lá fora.

**Inuyasha **

Depois de um tempo, as meninas estavam de biquíni e tomando sol juntas com minha mãe. O biquíni de Kagome era roxo escuro com listras brancas em horizontal, e seu corpo divino fez com que eu babasse naquela cena maravilhosa: Ela deitada e seus seios fartos praticamente a mostra. Sesshomaru fez o mesmo com Rin, que estava com um biquíni rosa com detalhes pretos. Nem preciso dizer que Miroku apanhou de Sango por ter dado um tapa na sua bunda, preciso? Sentei-me ao lado de Kagome e a fitei aproveitar tomar seu banho de sol

- Inu, passa bronzeador nas minhas costas? – virou de bruços e me entregou o óleo bronzeador, eu passei um pouco em minha mão e comecei a massagear suas costas com o próprio.

- Ka, vamos nadar um pouco comigo, vamos? – Falei em um tom doce. Tinha pegado esse aspecto de Kagome

- Ai Inu, tá muito fria água...

- Você fica abraçadinha comigo e se esquenta. – A olhei com um ar malicioso

- Ah amor, vamo vê, se a água esquentar eu prometo que a gente entra tá?

- Fazer o que né amor? – Sorri e voltei a massageá-la. Depois ela continuou lá se banhando, eu já tinha entrado na piscina, na verdade, todos nós estávamos na piscina, até mesmo meu pai. Só a Kagome estava fora da piscina lendo uma revista. Havia levado minha bola de vôlei para piscina, a gente tava jogando toquinho.

- Vem jogar Ka-chan! – Convidou Rin

- Agora não! – Não tirou os olhos da revista

- Se você não vir por bem cunhadinha, vai vir por mal! – Ameaçou Sesshomaru

- Aham, sei – Falou cruzando os braços e fitou Sesshoumaru.

- Quer apostar que você entra? – Ele cruzou os braços também

- EU QUERO! – gritou Miroku "botando lenha na fogueira" Eu simplesmente quase o afoguei

- Bem cunhadinha... – Foi até a borda da piscina e sentou na mesma – Gomen – Se aproximou de Kagome – Mas aposta é aposta – Pegou Kagome no colo (O que me deixou com um pouco de ciúmes) E foi andando lentamente até a piscina. Ela se debatia no colo de Sesshomaru e gritava

- INUYASHA ME AJUDA! – Fazer o que, eu estava estático, quando sai do transe sai da piscina e fui tentar ajudar, mas foi em vão, por que no final ele me empurrou na piscina e em seguida pulou com Kagome. Quando ela saiu do fundo d'água me aproximei dela e notei que uma aura maligna a cobria – Taisho Sesshomaru... – Falou em um tom tão frio que assustou à todos, principalmente Sesshoumaru.

- C-calma cunhadinha... F-foi só brincadeira

- Keh, brincadeira não é? – "Keh"... O... Meu... "Keh"? – VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA SESSHOUMARU, EU SÓ NÃO ENTREI POR QUE EU TAVA COM FRIO SEU MALDITO, SE VOCÊ ME FIZER PEGAR UM RESFRIADO, EU JURO QUE TE CASTRO, TÁ OUVINDO? – Kaboom, ela explodiu... Depois saiu da piscina e foi correndo em direção da piscina, eu a segui, e quando chego à porta da cozinha e a vejo caída. Deve ter escorregado. Me segurei para não rir e me sentei ao seu lado, a acomodando em meu colo, eu fitei seu rosto angelical e vi que havia umas mechas de cabelo na frete de seus olhos, eu os retirei e a peguei no colo, ela estava tão tremula e gelada... Enfim... Comecei a subir as escadas até chegar ao meu quarto, ao entrar, sentei na minha cama e ela ainda estava no meu colo, só que analisando cada milímetro do meu quarto.

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, Ka?

- Hm? – Me fitou – Não, é que ele tá muito arrumado por ser seu quarto – Demos uma breve risada.

- Há, é que você não abriu o closet.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Me perguntou enquanto eu acariciava sua face.

- Ah é! - Me levantei e a deixei na cama – Você quer tomar um banho pra se esquentar? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça, então, peguei uma toalha e lhe entreguei, ela pegou e foi em direção do banheiro.

- Inu, pega minha bolsa lá fora? – Me fitou

- Vai indo tomar banho que eu pego e te trago aqui ok?

- Hai – Me deu um selinho e entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, desci as escadas e fui lá fora pegar a mochila de Kagome, Rin discutia com Sesshomaru por ter feito aquilo com a Kagome, eu subi as escadas e deixei a mochila de Kagome em cima de minha cama e voltei lá para baixo e eles dois ainda brigavam, então vi que meu pai não estava na piscina, estava nas cadeiras DORMINDO!

- Sesshomaru... Olha só o que aconteceu – Olhei para ele e ambos olhamos para o meu pai

- Você sabe o que isso significa? – Ele perguntou

- MÃAE – Gritamos eu e Sesshomaru em uníssono, ela sabia do que se tratava, ninguém dormia em uma festa com os Taisho. Minha mãe foi até seu quarto e trouxe suas maquiagens, eu e Sesshomaru nos sentamos perto de meu pai e começamos nossa "diversão".

- Sesshoumaru, passa esse treco azul nos olhos deles – Lhe entreguei uma coisa que minha mãe chama de "sombra" Sesshoumaru passou nos olhos do meu pai delicadamente, porém tava tudo borrado em um tom muito chamativo.

- Hai, agora você passa esse tal "blush" rosa vinho nas bochechas dele – Me entregou o pequeno... Recipiente, com o blush, eu passei nos meus dedos e deixei suas bochechas bem marcadas.

- Passa isso nas marcas dele – Lhe entreguei certo tipo de purpurina roxa para ele, não era purpurina, era tipo uma pastinha.

- Ok, agora só falta o batom. Que cor irmãozinho? – Fitou-me Sesshomaru com uma cara de sem-vergonha

- Esse aqui escuro – Entreguei à ele, ele passou o batom de um jeito muito borrado.

- Filho, passa isso nas garras dele! – Se aproximou minha mãe com um esmalte vermelho (N/A: Na nossa língua, vermelho biscate) E eu obedeci, eu sou um bom filho!

- Amor aonde eu estendo a to... – Aproximou Kagome com a toalha molhada e viu o que estávamos fazendo – O que você tá fazendo?

- Ninguém dorme em uma festa comigo e o Sesshomaru. – A fitei com um olhar tipo. "Que sirva de aviso amor, não quero ter que fazer isso contigo".

- Caralho quando ele acordar vocês vão levar uma surra! – Ficou boquiaberta, mas sabia que no fundo ela achava graça.

- Preciso tirar uma foto disso! – peguei meu celular e coloquei na câmera e tirei uma foto, com certeza essa iria para o facebook! – Com certeza irá para o facebook! – Pensei alto

**Kagome **

_**De noite...**_

Após sair do meu banho, me enrolei em minha toalha e me joguei na cama, por incrível que pareça eu logo dormi, por que estava tão cansada? Mas do nada eu despertei, estava tudo tão silencioso... E então ouvi um ruído, era meu celular tocando abafado pelos travesseiros, peguei o aparelho sem ver quem era e atendi logo.

- Moshi moshi? – Falei em um tom sonolento

- _Ka, você tá brava_? – Perguntou meu namorado, então era ele?

- Não amor! Por quê? – Me sentei na cama

- _Você foi embora tão cedo! _

- Eu vim pra casa era 18h! Minha mãe pediu para não demorar! E no final ela acabou saindo com o Soutta e o vovô – Suspirei e fiquei cabisbaixa, odiava ficar sozinha.

- Quer que eu vá ai te fazer companhia?

- Quero... Contanto que você não pense em nenhuma besteira!

- risos – _Já to indo então! Até daqui a pouco amor... _

- Até! - Desliguei e chamada e fui me vestir, coloquei um lingerie preta com detalhes dourado, uma regata coladinha azul esverdeada, um short jeans branco até a metade das coxas, passei desodorante, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e fui até a sala. Fiquei deitada esperando a campainha tocar. Passaram-se 40 minutos e nada do Inuyasha aparecer. Minha barriga começou a roncar – Que fome! – alisei a minha barriga e fui abrir a porta para ver se ele estava próximo, quando abri a porta me deparei com aqueles olhos âmbares, ele tinha acabado de tocar a campainha

- Sua vidente! – brincou ele e me beijou, vi que ele estava escondendo algo atrás das costas e eu estava sentindo cheiro de pizza!

- Que isso?

- Pizza, por isso demorei!

- Ah sim! – sorri e o puxei para dentro, peguei a caixa de pizza de suas mãos e coloquei no balcão que perto da porta ficava e o beijei.

- Você gosta de pizza de calabresa? – Perguntou Inuyasha pausando o beijo

- A.M.O! – Continuei beijando-o até minha barriga roncar, então paramos o beijo e fomos à cozinha, ele colocou a pizza na mesa de jantar enquanto eu pegava os copos, talheres e pratos. Depois de uns minutos estávamos quase terminando de jantar

- Que tá um filme depois da janta amor? – Sugeriu Inuyasha enquanto levava seu copo até sua boca

- Pode ser! Soutta emprestou um DVD de terror de um amigo dele, podemos assistir. Chama-se "Sexta-Feira 13"

- Ok!

_**Depois das 22h **_

Fui até a sala com Inuyasha, estávamos na metade do filme e eu, estava agarrada no braço de Inuyasha, estava com MUITO medo

**Inuyasha **

No finalzinho do filme, notei que Kagome não apertava mais meu braço, e quando vou olhar seu lindo rosto, vejo seus olhos fechados, ela havia dormido! E parecia um anjo... Eu sorri e a peguei no colo cuidadosamente para não acordá-la. Fui até seu quarto e a deitei em sua cama, em seguida lhe depositei um beijo na testa em fui em direção de sua janela para ir pra casa. Já estava com uma perna pra fora quando...

- Inu.. – Murmurou Kagome, eu voltei para o quarto e fiquei perto dela

- Oi?

- Não vai, fica aqui... Aqui comigo, deitado do meu lado. – Sorriu – dorme comigo

- Vai ser um prazer – Murmurei, fechei a janela e fui até sua cama, quando me sentei, tirei meu tênis e minha camiseta, em seguida fechei os olhos e a abracei. Não demorou muito e logo caímos no sono

_**Na segunda...**_

Kagome e eu estávamos indo pra escola a pé. Desde que eu e Kagome começamos a namorar, raramente pegávamos o ônibus, de vez em quando Miroku e Sango nos acompanhavam, mas não era sempre. Faltava apenas uma quadra para chegarmos à escola, então Kagome parou de andar

- Doush'te? – a fitei

- Nada, é que a Kikyou faltou nesses últimos dois meses.

- Keh, por que você tá pensando nela?

- É que tá tudo tão perfeito... Que percebi que ela estava ausente esse tempo todo!

Eu apenas sorri, a subi em minhas costas e corri até a escola, faltava 2 minutos para o sinal bater.

_**Na escola ...**_

Quando Kagome avistou Sango, saiu correndo em sua direção e a abraçou, eu fui chegando até elas lentamente, não entendo as meninas com essa mania de parecer que faz séculos que não vê uma amiga!

- Oi cunhadinha – Cumprimentou Sesshomaru em um tom um tanto sínico abraçado com Rin

- Que foi? – Se agarrou em mim

- Nooossa! Pra que essa grosseria?

- Acha que eu me esqueci de ontem?

- Ai Ka-chan, foi só brincadeira! IO meu Sesshy – apertou as bochechas de Sesshomaru – só tava zoando

- Rin, assim você me faz pagar mico – Sesshomaru fez cara de tacho

- Então tá. – Sai dos braços dele

- Mô para de graça

- Não Sesshy, eu vou fazer você pagar mico – Vendo isso me lembrei das birras de Kagome quando ela tava de TPM. Pobre "Sesshy". Então o sinal tocou. Sesshoumaru puxou Rin e lhe deu um beijo, no começo ela hesitou mas acabou cedendo às caricias de meu irmão

- Não consegue ficar brava comigo não é? – Perguntou Sesshomaru com sua testa apoiada na testa de Rin

- Cala a boca e me beija – O puxou pela nuca e o beijou, aff que melação!

- ENTÃO CAMBADA! Vamos pra sala! – Falou Kagome me puxando

- Fazer o que né! – Resmunguei

Kagome

As duas primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente. A terceira aula era química, minha 2ª matéria preferida. O professor de química era muito engraçado, geralmente explicava a matéria fazendo piadinhas. Mas quando era pra ser filho da puta com os bagunceiros, era o melhor!

- Ohayo classe! – Cumprimentou ele animado

- Ohayo! – Respondeu a classe inteira em uníssono

- Hoje, teremos atividade em dupla! – Disse ele se acomodando em sua mesa, Inuyasha e eu nos entreolhamos, sempre fazíamos trabalho em dupla JUNTOS! – Mas eu escolho as duplas

- AH TÁ DE SACANAGEM? – Sabe quando a classe inteira começa a reclamar ? Então...

- Quem não quiser, pode se retirar – estendeu o braço mostrando a porta. Foi o que eu disse, ele sabe ser duro quando quer – Pois bem, a primeira dupla... Kagome e Kikyou, podem ir ao laboratório

- NANI? – Me exaltei e fitei Kikyou, ela veio pela primeira vez em dois meses, estava pálida, tinha olheiras enormes, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e sem brilho. Ela tava tão... Relaxada, tão sem vida.. Nem parecia a Kikyou. Ela se levantou, pegou seu caderno e seu estojo e se dirigiu até a porta, indo para o laboratório sem reclamar. Eu fiz o mesmo, não queria tirar nota baixa, estávamos no corredor perto do banheiro, a puxei e entramos, a coloquei contra a parede e a fitei de braços cruzados

- O que aconteceu com você piranha? Tá tão relaxada que nem parece você

- Kagome... Eu to bem. Não aconteceu n... – Ela arregalou os olhos, tampou a boca e foi em direção dos Box que tinha os vasos sanitários, podia a ouvir colocar tudo pra fora. Esperei ela sair enquanto arrumava os fios rebeldes, quando ela saiu, abriu a torneira e começou a limpar sua boca. Eu peguei o pacote de chiclete que tava no meu bolso e lhe dei um chiclete, tirou do papel e colocou na sua boca

- Arigato – Começou a mascar

- Você realmente tá bem?

- Não. – Encostou-se à parede e foi deslizando até se sentar no chão, ela começou a chorar de soluçar. Eu me agachei e a fitei

-Tá passando mal? Quer que eu mande ligar pra sua mãe? – Por que eu estava me importando com ela depois de todo o mal que ela me fez? Esse é o problema de todo Higurashi, nós não conseguimos ver ninguém sofrer. Sou uma coração-mole!

- Há, não é tão fácil assim Higurashi, como eu queria estar "passando mal" – Fez aspas com os dedos

- Então o que você tem?

- Eu não posso te dizer.

- Fala. Quem sabe eu não possa de ajudar!

- Eu... Eu...

Respondendo as reviews...

_patyzinha: _Yo! ^^ Realmente, a coisa mais meyga de "Inuyasha" É esse casal 3 Fico muito feliz por você estar apreciando, viu? Agradeço por todos seus comentários! Com certeza, né? Amigos do tipo Miroku são um dos melhores! Agradecida, colega! Continuarei, sim! Desculpe pela demora, viu? ;P

_Babb-chan_: SOBRINHA BABB! *-*

Bom, BVL, aqui na minha terra, é "Boca-virgem-língua" Ou seja: A garota ainda não teve o primeiro beijo profundo xD

IIE! NÃO INFARTE! T~T

Trollado com sucesso rçrçrçrç (y) Awnnnnnnnnnn obrigada *¬* Faço o que posso -q Todas queremos, todas queremos! /boladassssssssssa

VIVA, VIVA, VIVAAAAA! -qqqq

Rin, diferente das meninas atuais. Tem algo que elas não tem: DIGNIDADE U_U (Apoxxxto que você pensou que eu ia falar virgindade, não é? HUEHUEHUE)

UASHDAUSDHASUDH Espere até o final... ESPERE ATÉ O FINAL! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA É NÓIS COLEGA, SOU HORRÍVEL PRA JOGOS DE CARTAS! /boladassssssssssssssa²

INUYASHA + KAGOME = /TODASSAMBAM NA KRA DA KIKYOU RÇRÇRÇRÇRÇ

Nossa cara, sempre dou muita risada lendo suas RVS xD Desculpe pela demora, viu?

Mil bessos sobrinha *u* ~Jya nee!


End file.
